LA LUZ QUE LLEVAS DENTRO
by Darren's Loveeer
Summary: Mientras mas va creciendo y haciendose cercana la relación entre Blaine y Kurt en escena, Chris va temiendo no poder ser capaz de mantener sus sentimientos en secreto.
1. Esta sensación en el fondo de mi corazón

_**La primera vez que leí este fic, simplemente me cautivó. Por esa misma razón le pedí autorización a la autora de traducirlo al español. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo :D**_

* * *

**LA LUZ QUE LLEVAS DENTRO**  
**CAPÍTULO 1**

_**Esto que siento en el fondo de mi corazón**_

Hay momentos, cuando las luces en el set iluminan las cualidades de Darren simplemente así, y el resto del mundo parece desvanecerse, es cuando Chris mantiene su respiración, aferrándose a la realidad porque no puede permitise esa clase de sentimientos.

Darren parece brillar en su chaqueta blanca, con movimientos suaves igual que su voz. Chris sonríe y canta el coro, pero sus pensamientos están ocupados en los labios de Darren.

Mientras mas va creciendo y haciendose cercana la relación entre Blaine y Kurt en escena, Chris va temiendo no poder ser capaz de mantener sus sentimientos en secreto.

Chris lo ha manejado bastante bien hasta ahora, si no se tienen en cuenta las noches de borrachera, cuando sus manos accidentalmente se han encontrado, o cuando Darren susurra "Te llevaré a casa" sintiéndolo como una promesa para sus oídos delirantes.

Pero cuando Blaine mira a Kurt con esos ojos llenos de adoración, cuando Blaine besa a Kurt, hay una pequeña parte de Chris que trata de liberarse, que trata de gritar al mundo que sí, que Darren, de alguna manera, se ha metido en su piel y está ahí para quedarse.

Darren sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, con toda esa energía reprimida y grandes sonrisas; sigue tratando de pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con él. El problema es que, con cada sonrisa, con cada abrazo, con cada broma compartida, algo más se asienta en el fondo del corazón de Chris y no desaparece.

Terminan el rodaje de la escena y Darren le sonríe con toda la felicidad y lleno de afecto; Chris ni siquiera intenta negar la calidez que despide a través de sus huesos. Sonríe de nuevo y cuando Darren se acerca a él y lo abraza fuerte con la emoción de la canción, Chris se deja hundir un poco en su abrazo.

No importa si su corazón da un vuelco cuando los brazos de Darren lo aprietan ligeramente en torno a él, al final Chris es el único que sabe la verdad.


	2. Esa mirada en tus ojos

**LA LUZ QUE LLEVAS DENTRO**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_**Esa mirada en tus ojos**_

Hay un suave brillo en los ojos de Darren cuando toman un descanso antes de hacer otra toma de la escena en la que Blaine tiene que dar a Kurt su regalo de Navidad.

A pesar de que sabe que es inútil y doloroso, Chris no puede evitar que su mirada se clave en los ojos de Darren una y otra vez.

Algunas veces Chris se pregunta cómo es posible que, cuando Darren está cerca, sus reglas no funcionen. Él se encuentra deseando poder creer que la gravedad no funciona correctamente cuando se trata de otro hombre, sería una buena explicación del por qué él sigue siendo atraído a la órbita de Darren, como una especie de satelite tonto.

Pero no hay explicaciones simples: es Darren, con sus emociones desbordando por todas partes porque no es capaz de mantenerlas en su interior, con el corazón en la mano.

Chris le mira mientras le acomoda la corbata a Blaine, tal vez ha pasado mucho tiempo observando a Darren, porque fácilmente descubre una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas.

-"Hey Dare, estás bien?"

Darren sigue mirando la cajita en sus manos antes de levantar su mirada. Chris pasa saliva a través del nudo en su garganta y cambia su peso de izquierda a derecha, sintiéndose casi desnudo ahora que están tan cerca, ahora que los ojos de Darren parecen mas brillantes de lo que jamás habia visto.

-"S-si, yo ... es tonto, la verdad."

Chris sonríe porque es muy parecido a Darren al decir algo como esto, y porque se siente bien al darse cuenta de que ha llegado a conocer todas estas pequeñas cosas acerca de él.

-"Oh, vamos, no trates de engañarme".

Darren parpadea y le dedica una sonrisa afectuosa, Chris tiene que centrar su atención en sus zapatos por un instante, para recordarse a sí mismo que no tiene permitido soñar.

-"Es que ... me involucré bastante en la escena, ¿sabes? Es... un gesto tan dulce ".

Chris asiente, lo puede entender bastante bien. Darren quiere mucho a Blaine, tanto como él lo hace con Kurt.

-"Y... sí… tal vez era la luz, pero... sí… tu sonrisa... Kurt... era... sí… tengo debilidad con las escenas cursis".

La risa de Darren parece forzada y Chris inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. Sus pensamientos se vuelcan alrededor de este pequeño e insignificante detalle.

Está a punto de preguntarle a Darren qué quiso decir con "tu sonrisa" cuando Ryan les dice que regresen a ocupar sus lugares.

Esta vez Chris tiene problemas para mantenerse en su papel cuando levanta la mirada después de abrir la cajita y ver que dentro de los ojos de Darren no está Blaine en absoluto. Lo que ve es a Darren, con esa mirada dulce y suave de antes, una mirada que Chris ha visto solamente una vez:

Estaban en el balcón de Naya, las manos entrelazadas y demasiado alcohol en su sistema. Sus miradas se encontraron y simplemente se quedaron allí, sin decir una palabra. Chris recuerda el aire jugando a las escondidas en sus pulmones, recuerda la decepción cuando Cory llegó a arrastrarlos hacia el interior.

Y si Chris siempre se reprochó por haber alimentado la ilusión de que, en esa noche, la mirada que Darren le dedicó era algo más que neblina inducida por alcohol, ahora Chris no pudo evitar pensar que estaba destinada realmente para él.

Cuando la filmación del día termina, él quiere preguntarle, pero Darren le sonríe suavemente antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y caminar a su carro.

Chris se queda ahí, incapaz de moverse, incluso incapaz de parpadear, y desea haber podido hacer que su corazón dejara de sentirse mas alocado que nunca.


	3. Y sigo pensando en ti

**LA LUZ QUE LLEVAS DENTRO**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_**Y sigo pensando en ti**_

Cuando las vacaciones de Navidad pasan sobre ellos, Chris se debate entre el alivio y un profundo anhelo que se instala profundamente en sus huesos. En el último día de rodaje Darren lo abraza y, por un instante, lo único que importan son las manos de Darren sobre sus hombros, presionando suavemente, acercándolo mas hacia él. Se siente íntimo y familiar, se siente como en los sueños que Chris está cansado de perseguir a distancia.

* * *

Darren está sentado en el avión, que se remonta a San Francisco, y no puede estar quieto. Sigue balanceando su pierna, mordiendo su labio inferior, pero nada ayuda, el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Chris cuando se despidieron arde en su interior. Siempre es así entre ellos... Los toques, las miradas, todo dice mucho y nada al mismo tiempo. Es confuso, claro, pero también se siente bien, de una manera en que Darren no ha experimentado antes.

Él nunca ha sido un hombre de etiquetas, pero esto no es un asunto de etiquetas. Lo que siente por Chris es algo que solo Chris puede inspirar y eso asusta un poco, porque se ha convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos sin pedir permiso, sin aviso, y Darren no quiere arruinar eso. Es por eso que ha tratado de convencerse a sí mismo de que las miradas robadas, los abrazos, las manos entrelazadas cuando tienen mucho alcohol en su sistema, son suficientes... Nunca lo han sido! No lo son!

Darren mira las nubes a traves de la ventanilla del avión y, a pesar de lo complicada que se está volviendo su relación, realmente extraña a Chris.

* * *

Los días van pasando y Chris sigue sintiéndose desbaratado, como siempre que está de vuelta en Clovis. Cuando está aquí a veces se pregunta cómo habría sido su adolescencia si Darren hubiera estado con él, si hubieran crecido juntos, ¿qué habría sido de ellos? Seguramente no estarían participando de este baile estúpido y peligroso en el que ambos se envolvieron, un revoloteo de las cosas que no se dijeron y gestos que dicen mucho.

Está sentado en la encimera de la cocina mientras su madre prepara unos vegetales para la cena, cuando su celular vibra en su bolsillo. Chris mantiene su mirada fija en la blanca superficie de la encimera. Su corazón se acelera y lo hace querer golpearse a sí mismo. Y otra vez esa sonrisa sincera que se extiende en sus labios de manera inconsciente cuando mira la pantalla y lee "Nuevo mensaje de Darren". Como siempre, Chris no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para impedir esa emoción.

De Darren:

A punto de volver a ver Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban con Chuck! Ojalá estuvieras aquí!

Y en realidad, los mensajes de Darren siempre han sido así, desde el día en que se conocieron, nunca tuvieron la necesidad de establecer fronteras y límites; incluso si los hubieran necesitado, no habría habido forma de que esos límites pudieran existir entre ellos.

Chris parpadea, desearía poder estar allí también, porque estar cerca de Darren algunas veces duele y lo confunde, pero también hace que todo sea más brillante y más real.

De Chris:

Vamos a hacer un maratón de HP cuando regresemos a Los Ángeles. Desearía estar ahí también!

Chris guarda su teléfono y sabe que nada ha sido nunca tan cierto.

* * *

Darren sostiene el teléfono un poco más fuerte, su mirada centrada en esas pocas palabras, algo tiembla dentro de él, como cada vez que se da cuenta de que ha conseguido llegar mas cerca de Chris.

Y si, su corazón se balancea extrañamente en su caja torácica; si, su piel cosquillea con el recuerdo de otras películas vistas, acurrucado en el sofa con la calidez de Chris alrededor de él.

Se lo guarda todo y lo atesora donde guarda todas las fantasias que él mismo no se ha permitido tener, en espera de su tiempo correcto.


	4. Este cosquilleo debajo de la piel

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo 4... Realmente espero les guste y que sean buenos :P venga! me gustaría que me dijeran qué les parece y que me dejen reviews :D Ah!, por cierto. Poco a poco irá subiendo de tono el fic, por eso lo he clasificado como M. Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura...**

* * *

**LA LUZ QUE LLEVAS DENTRO**  
**CAPÍTULO 4**

_**Este cosquilleo debajo de la piel**_

Cuando Chris enciende su teléfono una vez que el avión aterriza, no espera encontrar un mensaje de Darren. Está esperando su equipaje y su corazón traicionero comienza a oscilar dentro de su pecho como un loco carrusel.

_"De Darren:_

_Date prisa y llega a casa!"_

Chris tiene que usar todo su autocontrol para no sonreír, pero lo hace también un poco enojado; esta confusión constante entre ellos, esta confusión permanente de líneas que se suponía iba a permanecer en su lugar.

Durante el trayecto en el taxi, el único sonido que consigue escuchar es el rumor de la sangre en sus oídos. No quiere sentirse esperanzado, y sin embargo es imposible no hacerlo.

* * *

Darren camina dando vueltas en la sala de Chris, sus dedos jugando con el duplicado de las llaves en el bolsillo. Se siente estúpido e infantil, esta emoción que le hace sentir mariposas en el estómago al pensar que va a ver a Chris de nuevo, y entonces se da cuenta que no querría estar en ningún otro lugar mas que aquí, esperando a que Chris abra la puerta.

Y si Chris no puede saber esto, si él nunca llega a saber la forma en que los latidos de su corazón se aceleran cuando escucha la llave girando en la cerradura de la puerta, está bien. Si Darren tiene que mantener todas estas emociones en su interior con una vaga esperanza, habrá valido la pena si a cambio obtiene la sonrisa de Chris que ilumina todo el lugar cuando entra en la casa y lo ve ahí, de pie esperándolo.

* * *

La sonrisa de Darren casi lo ciega y Chris trata de decirse a sí mismo que si se hunde un poco más en la calidez de los brazos de Darren mientras se abrazan, es a causa de la sorpresa. Pero después Darren lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra a la cocina, mostrando con orgullo las pizzas que ha ordenado y Chris no tiene más remedio que aferrarse a la mano de Darren un poco más.

Hablan acerca de sus vacaciones entre cocas de dieta y rebanadas de pizza mientras Chris se olvida a qué tiempo y espacio pertenece. Solo existe Darren y su enorme sonrisa.

* * *

Cuando Chris se queda dormido en el sofá, apoyándose pesadamente contra él, con su cabeza recargada sobre su hombro, Darren no se queja. Parpadea con las imágenes en la pantalla del televisor, ni siquiera las había visto; todos sus sentidos están enfocados en la calidez del sólido cuerpo de Chris, en la forma en que su piel hormiguea por el contacto. Darren retira un mechón de cabello de la cara de Chris. Si sus dedos se detienen un poco más detrás de la oreja perfecta de Chris y, si su corazón duele con el deseo de tenerlo cerca todos los días, así como hoy, no importa! Ahora Darren puede permitirse soñar.


	5. Una cuestión de instantes

**Este sin duda es uno de mis capítulos favoritos! Las cosas poco a poco van cayendo en su lugar ;) Espero lo disfruten y bueno... dejen sus reviews ;D**

* * *

**LA LUZ QUE LLEVAS DENTRO**  
**CAPÍTULO 5**

**_Una cuestión de instantes_**

Están filmando de nuevo, es agotador y emocionante al mismo tiempo, como siempre. A Darren le gusta cantar y elimina todo lo que le rodea, centrándose simplemente en la música, en la forma en que su cuerpo responde a la misma.

Es tranquilizador, pero no lo suficiente como para calmar el ardor que se ha asentado abajo en su estómago desde meses atrás, y que se ha intensificado desde que regresó a Los Ángeles y vio a Chris, después de semanas que estuvieron separados.

Hay momentos en que su piel parece cosquillear con mucha energía, hay momentos en que tiene que recordarse a sí mismo que no debe mirar a Chris a medida que avanza a través de sus rutinas de baile; que cuando Chris se inclina hacia adelante y deposita besos suaves en la comisura de su boca es Kurt besando a Blaine.

Una noche, terminando de filmar a las 11, Darren sale a tropezones del set con ojos cansados y un poco mareado. Chris camina a su lado, el pelo un poco fuera de lugar, y Darren sabe que la forma en que la mirada de Chris lo hace sentir, no tiene nada que ver con el cansancio.

Es una cuestión de instantes. En un segundo ellos están de pie frente a su carro, y al siguiente, Darren está abrazando a Chris, con su nariz escondida en la curva de su cuello

El sonido de la sangre agolpandose en sus oidos, hace que apenas pueda escuchar la voz de Chris.

-"D-Darren? Aprecio mucho tanto afecto pero ... estás bien? "

Y Darren desea poder responder honestamente, porque no hay manera en que pueda estar bien manteniendo todo en su interior, evitando el deseo de acercar a Chris mas a su cuerpo una y otra vez. Él sabe que no puede dar voz a esos sentimientos, y eso duele. Una punzada muy fuerte en su corazón.

Es una cuestión de instantes. Respira profundo y se aleja lo suficiente como para mirar a los ojos de Chris, totalmente abiertos y hermosos a la luz de las luces. Cuando Chris le dirige una pequeña sonrisa tímida, Darren sabe que ha perdido.

Chris se queda sin respiración cuando Darren presiona sus labios fuertemente contra su boca con un sonido casi ensordecedor.

Tal vez sea una tontería, pero Darren no pudo evitar pensar que besar a Chris -besarlo de verdad, sin personajes y guiones entre ellos- es como caer al vacío, hacia algo grande y desconocido. Cuando Chris comienza a responder al beso, moviendo sus labios suavemente, Darren coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo más hacia él. Sus lenguas se encuentran y se siente perfectamente bien, algo caliente y fuerte se asienta justo detrás de su esternón.

Es una cuestión de instantes. Se separan lentamente mirándose el uno al otro; Chris parece una hermosa criatura de algún universo lejano, jadeando ligeramente y con los ojos grandes como lunas.

Chris se atraganta. Está completamente seguro de que nunca antes se había sentido así, como si ese beso no hubiera sido real; es algo peor que el sonambulismo y sin embargo se siente extrañamente perfecto estar allí, recordando cómo respirar y mirando directamente a los ojos de Darren.

Su corazon sigue palpitando fuertemente contra su pecho. Chris realmente no sabe qué se supone que debe hacer. El quiere besar a Darren una vez mas, seguir besándolo hasta el fin de los dias, pero esta asustado.

Después de meses desperdiciados tratando de alejar lo que sea que nació entre ellos -esa mezcla extraña entre afecto, necesidad y atracción- para finalmente saber cómo se siente dejar todo fluir. Porque él sabe que después de esto, no habrá manera en que pueda guardarlo todo, secretamente otra vez. Sabe que debe decir algo, decir todo, pero abre sus labios y no sale sonido alguno. Hay muchísimas cosas que decir y muchas otras más que es mejor que se guarde solo para el.

Darren se acerca hasta que sus narices se tocan. El simple roce del calido aliento de Darren sobre sus labios lo hace estremecer. Desea ser lo suficientemente valiente para achicar ese pequeño espacio que los separa para saborear a Darren una vez mas. Pero no es valiente -todo lo que siente es simplemente demasiado y no puede pedirle a Darren que lo acepte. Agacha la mirada y da un paso hacia atras.

Cuando la mano de Darren se acerca a sujetar su muñeca, Chris solo consigue susurrar un "lo siento" antes de girar sobre sus talones y correr hacia su coche.

Darren se queda ahí, con su mano aún al aire. Por un instante se pregunta si todo fue un sueño, pero el fantasma pálido de los labios de Chris sobre los suyos aún está ahí.

Pasa una mano por su cabello, tirando ligeramente de él para volver a la realidad. Se obliga a si mismo a quedarse ahí y no salir corriendo detrás de Chris, porque no tiene derecho a hacer eso.

Horas mas tarde, se tira en su cama pero el sueño parece no venir. Sus pensamientos van de vuelta a esos instantes cuando todo pareció haber encontrado su justo balance. Trata de no pensar que tal vez Chris no se siente igual, que tal vez lo haya malinterpretado todo.

Cuando finalmente consigue dormir, solo puede soñar con los enormes, profundos y conmosionados ojos de Chris...


	6. Déjame estar contigo

**Y sí... veremos ahora qué pasa al día siguiente después del beso que se dieron :D**

**Gracias a MayiKlaine y a Irene Bicho que se han tomado la molestia de comentar ;)**

**Sin más, disfruten la lectura. No olviden dejar su review :3**

* * *

**LA LUZ QUE LLEVAS DENTRO**  
**CAPÍTULO 6**

_**Déjame estar contigo**_

Suena el despertador y Darren se esconde profundamente bajo las sábanas. Tal vez sea una tontería, pero despertar hoy significa que tendrá que enfrentar la realidad de lo que pasó y no se siente lo suficientemente fuerte. Él no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptar que el beso que compartieron sólo puede existir en sus recuerdos, o en sus sueños, como un disco rayado, porque no hay manera de que él mismo pueda dejar de recordarlo una y otra vez.

Se pregunta en qué momento volvió a ser un adolescente confuso, cuál fue el momento exacto en que perdió el control de sus emociones. Pero no hay principio exacto, todo con Chris ha sido una confusión constante de líneas. Darren suspira, ya que probablemente significa que no hay ni un principio ni un fin.

Aprieta fuertemente sus párpados, tratando de mantener la luz y los pensamientos fuera. El despertador no para de sonar, y él sabe muy bien que Ryan lo matará si no llega a tiempo al set.

En el momento en que pone un pie fuera del colchón y hace contacto con el suelo, Darren se siente más pesado que nunca. Respira profundo y se obliga a prepararse para ir a trabajar.

Cuando baja del carro en el estacionamiento donde todo ocurrió, los recuerdos de la piel pálida de Chris bajo las luces llegan a su mente. Pasa saliva y se obliga a sí mismo a caminar en dirección de su camerino, tratando de no pensar.

* * *

Chris se queda mirando al fondo de su taza de café, deseando poder pasar así el día completo –sin encontrarse con los ojos de nadie. Ha pasado la noche entera despierto, parpadeando contra la oscuridad de su habitación y parpadeando contra el recuerdo de los labios de Darren sobre los suyos. Pero todo parece estar grabado en su memoria –desde la suave luz en los ojos de Darren hasta su cálida respiración sobre sus labios.

Todo fue tan real –tan real que aún Chris no puede creer que Darren haya hecho algo semejante- Tan real que las fantasías que por mucho tiempo trató de alejar -pero que mantuvo latentes para adueñarse de sus sueños por muchos meses- se volvieron realidad en cuestión de instantes.

De alguna manera la realidad es siempre mucho mejor que los sueños y al mismo tiempo mucho más complicada. Huir no es la solución y Chris sabe muy bien que se comportó como un tonto la noche anterior, pero... no sabe si estará dispuesto a dar ese último paso e ir a conseguir por fin lo que siempre ha querido . Porque no hay duda de que Darren -con sus risas y su bondad, es la persona que Chris quiere tener a su lado.

_¿Qué pasa si no funciona? ¿Qué pasa si Darren solo está confundido? ¿Qué pasa si..._

Sale del trance cuando Lea aprieta suavemente su hombro y le dice que es hora de ir a ensayar.

* * *

Darren se da cuenta de que no estaba preparado para ver a Chris cuando la mera visión de él al entrar en la habitación le hace sentir como si algo le estuviera golpeando el estómago. Obliga a sus pulmones a colaborar y traga un poco de aire.

Es algo surreal estar tan cerca y no ser capaz de alcanzarlo, de tocarlo. Es como estar encerrado en una caja de cristal, y Darren sabe que si Chris está en el otro lado, no podría parar de golpear el cristal una y otra vez, tratando de llegar a él.

Mientras van desarrollando la coreografía, Darren trata de enfocarse en los pasos de baile y en no dejar que su mirada vaya en dirección de Chris. Pero después llegan a la parte en que Kurt tiene que hacer un pequeño solo y bailar por su cuenta. Zach les pide a todos que tomen asiento mientras él dirige a Chris a través de la rutina de baile, entonces Darren no puede evitar mirarlo.

Chris asiente mientras Zach habla, algunos mechones de su pelo caen sobre sus ojos. Darren mira sus piernas mientras él se mueve, todo precisión y concentración. Chris se ve impresionante y algo revolotea dentro de Darren, batiendo sus alas contra su pecho.

Darren cierra sus ojos ante la enorme fuerza de sus emociones. Nunca se ha sentido así. Se ha enamorado antes, por supuesto! Se ha sentido atraído a personas, pero nunca ha sentido esta necesidad de estar cerca de alguien. Nunca habia sentido la necesidad de simplemente dejarse cubrir con la luz que ambos emanan y permanecer allí para siempre.

Él piensa que tal vez es porque nunca había conocido a nadie que despidiera tanta luz como Chris.

* * *

Chris encuentra difícil concentrarse, pensar en Darren viéndolo hace que le tiemblen las rodillas. Es una tontería, porque han ensayado juntos muchas veces en los últimos dos años. Pero, de nuevo, nunca habían cruzado esa delgada línea entre lo disfuncional que eran y lo que no debían ser.

Los labios de Darren y su calor, lo cambió todo...

Cuando Zack les da un descanso, Chris huye rápidamente fuera de la habitación. Él ni siquiera sabe a dónde va, lo único que sabe es que necesita un poco de aire y tiene que estar lejos de Darren, porque estar en la misma habitación que él hace que algo se agite en su interior y no le permite pensar con claridad.

* * *

Darren cambia su peso de izquierda a derecha. Mira a Chris salir de la habitación y él sabe que no puede seguirlo. ¿qué iba a hacer de todas formas? ¿Decirle que lo siente cuando no es verdad, cuando lo único en lo que puede pensar es en jalar a Chris hacia su cuerpo, abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que el tiempo pierda significado?

Suspira y trata de escuchar lo que Lea y Cory están diciéndole.

* * *

Los dejan salir tarde de trabajar, como siempre. Darren espera hasta que los demás se hayan ido antes de dirigirse a su carro. Afuera el cielo está oscuro y algunas pálidas estrellas parecen parpadear a través del humo. Se detiene antes de subir a su auto para mirar al cielo. Piensa en todas las veces que ha visto la salida del sol con sus amigos en la universidad, piensa en todos los amaneceres que ha visto solo o en compañía, piensa en todas las estrellas fugaces que ha deseado ver, y desea haber conocido a Chris mucho tiempo atrás.

Deseó haber podido crecer junto a Chris, aprendiendo, descubriendo mutuamente, uno del otro, compartiendo un mismo dormitorio y ser una pareja cuando ellos aún eran simplemente dos chicos desconocidos.

* * *

Chris va caminando hacia su coche cuando de pronto lo ve ahí, recargado en su coche, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. No puede evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo, porque es tan típico de Darren estar de pie en medio de un estacionamiento mirando al cielo.

Algo cálido se desliza alrededor de su estómago y sabe que no será capaz de escapar esta vez. No cuando le cuesta tanto esfuerzo no hablar con Darren y no estar cerca de él.

Da un paso y luego otro y otro hasta quedar parado justo frente a él. Tose gentilmente y trata de no pensar en el escalofrío que corre por su espina dorsal cuando Darren le regala una mirada.

Aquí están, mirándose uno al otro como muchas veces antes –su indefinible relación, haciendo que cada respiro y cada brillo en los ojos signifique mucho mas de lo que debería. Muchas veces antes Chris se ha frenado, asustado de haber juzgado mal alguna señal, asustado de haber malinterpretado una sonrisa de Darren, la forma en que sus dedos se entrelazaron a la perfección, la forma en que la respiración de Darren pareció agitarse un poco cada vez que se abrazaron.

Pero si la vida está hecha a base de riesgos, como muchos dicen, entonces frenarse o detenerse significa no vivir, y si hay algo que realmente quiere Chris, es vivir este sentimiento que está floreciendo entre ellos –que probablemente ya ha florecido.

Los segundos que se toma para acortar la distancia entre ellos se sienten como horas, pero después la mirada de Darren se encuentra con la suya a la mitad del camino y finalmente sus labios se rozan suavemente.

Los repentinos labios de Darren, sus manos acunando la cara de Chris es todo lo que existe y Chris está bien con eso, incluso si esto significa sentir temor de lo que pase después o cómo van a lidiar con ello.

* * *

Darren se siente totalmente rebosante de felicidad –todo el anhelo y el deseo que había contenido, ahora corriendo libremente bajo su piel mientras la lengua de Chris le lame su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Atrae mas a Chris contra su cuerpo, pero no es ni remotamente suficiente. Darren necesita más, Darren necesita de él, lo necesita tan cerca! No quiere que haya distancia entre ellos.

Cuando interrumpen el beso, Darren lo mira fijamente a los ojos. Se sonríen mutuamente, simple y perfectamente. Darren toma su mano dentro de la suya, ese peso tan familiar y a la vez tan nuevo.

-"Chris…yo…"

Chris aprieta sus dedos suavemente.

-"Dare…Quiero estar a solas contigo. Vienes a mi casa?"

Darren está totalmente seguro que va a explotar a causa de tanta emoción. Solo asiente ya que no confía en sus palabras...

* * *

**Verdad que este capítulo fue simple y sencillamente PERFECTO?**

**Esperen los próximos y no olviden dejar su review :D**

**xoxo!**


	7. Ese lugar secreto dentro de ti

**Muy bien chicos... aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo ;)**

**Agradezco a MayiKlaine, ValeAsencio, NaoDoll, Sarguereta y Gabriela C por dejarme sus reviews.**

**Pues bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta ValeAsencio, el título original del fic es "The light that you carry inside" La autora lo inició desde el 2011 y poco a poco lo va actualizando, dependiendo de cómo va desarrollándose "Glee"**

**Respecto a esto, les pido paciencia ya que bueno, voy a ir actualizando conforme ella vaya haciéndolo (la historia ya va en el capítulo 15) así que trataré de actualizar del 7 al 15 lo más rápido que pueda :D A partir del capítulo 16 todo irá quizás mas lento por lo que les comenté hace un momento, así que Paciencia por favor :D**

**Sarguereta, mil gracias por las sugerencias en cuanto al tipo de narración y duración de los capítulos, pero como se trata de una traducción, no puedo modificar la duración de los mismos y bueno, ella narra en tercera persona.**

**Espero próximamente publicar mi propio fic... Mientras tanto, disfruten del siguiente capítulo.**

**Xoxo!**

* * *

**LA LUZ QUE LLEVAS DENTRO**  
**CAPÍTULO 7**

_**Ese lugar secreto dentro de ti**_

Lo primero que nota Chris es lo bien que se siente el peso cálido de Darren sobre de él. Lo presiona contra el colchón y Chris sabe perfecto que nunca se había sentido tan seguro en toda su vida.

Darren es fuerte y gentil. Sus labios dejando besos como mariposas a lo largo de la curvatura de su cuello. Chris tiene la sensación de que puede derretirse y volverse uno con las sábanas por la manera en que Darren lo sostiene fuerte, cerca como para borrar cualquier distancia que existiera entre ellos.

-"Dare…por favor, Quiero verte!"

Y Chris nunca ha querido tanto algo como deslizar sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda de Darren, recorriendo el cuerpo del hombre que ha llegado a amar a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos para evitarlo.

Darren sonríe tan dulcemente que casi parece surreal. Chris lo observa mientras se desviste y es como ver todos sus sueños hacerse realidad en cámara lenta. Con cada parte de la piel aceitunada de Darren volviendo a la luz, su respiración se hace más pesada.

Y luego Darren está parado frente a él, desnudo para Chris, para dejarse ver y dejarse tocar. Un rubor florece en sus mejillas mientras Chris lo mira detenidamente. Su corazón revolotea como un ave contra su pecho.

Chris levanta su brazo y recorre sus dedos por el costado de Darren... su piel es suave y cálida... se siente como memorias perdidas que fueron encontradas nuevamente. Chris casi no puede creer que él le esté permitiendo hacer todo esto.

* * *

Darren respira profundamente, la sensación de los dedos de Chris acariciando suavemente su piel es casi abrumadora. Es un simple toque, y sin embargo, significa todo! promesas de momentos compartidos, risas entrecortadas y besos por la mañana.

La mirada de Chris lo hace sentir cálido, algo parece dilatarse y vaporizar dentro de él.

-"Chris ... deja... déjame verte."

Cuando las palabras salen de su boca como un susurro, con su respiración entrecortada, Darren se da cuenta que nunca se había sentido así. Nunca había experimentado este deseo. Ahora se da cuenta que es la primera vez que entiende el significado de estar enamorado.

Entonces Chris se levanta, se va despojando de sus prendas, una por una, como pétalos. Se colocan frente a frente, junto a la cama, simplemente mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Darren recorre con su mirada todo el cuerpo del hombre que tiene frente a él. La suavidad de la piel blanca de Chris casi quema su retina y antes de que tenga tiempo para registrar lo que debía hacer, se lanza a los brazos de Chris.

La sensación de piel contra piel, del cálido aliento de Chris en su oreja, hacen que Darren sienta que le falta el aire y que se va derritiendo. Es una dulce agonía y piensa que no le importaría morir lentamente si eso significa estár debajo de la piel suave de Chris, en ese lugar especial que Chris ha guardado en su corazón.

* * *

Darren lo mira, sus oscuros rizos enmarcándole el rostro. Chris se siente como flotando, y está seguro de que flotaría en el aire si el peso sólido de Darren no lo mantuviera en la tierra.

Darren lo mira fijamente pidiendo permiso para ir más allá con sus ojos llenos de deseo, y Chris sabe que le daría todo, que ya se lo ha dado todo.

El simple toque tímido del dedo de Darren cotra su entrada le provoca descargas eléctricas en toda su espina dorsal. Ha imaginado muchas veces cómo se sentiría, que el fuego que emana por todo su cuerpo cuando Darren empuja su dedo índice hacia su interior, se siente casi familiar. Y sin embargo tener a Darren ahí, preparándolo, tan cuidadosa y suavemente, no se compara con nada que Chris haya experimentado anteriormente.

Tal vez es el hecho de que han tratado de luchar, el hecho de que han esperado hasta el punto en el que tomaron el riesgo y explotaron por la fuerza de todas estas emociones. La realidad es que Chris no lo sabe. Lo que sí sabe es que cuando Darren empuja su dedo hacia su interior, la emoción que siente palpitando dentro de su pecho es tan fuerte que llena completamente el corazón de Chris. Ya no hay ningún espacio libre dentro de él. En su corazón está escrito únicamente el nombre de Darren.

* * *

Puede sentir cada movimiento de Darren tan lento y tan profundo. Es como si con cada estocada, se hundiera mas profundo en el interior de Chris, en ese lugar que Chris ha guardado siempre, esperando por el hombre adecuado para entregarse por completo y para siempre... y desde un principio supo que ese hombre solo podía ser Darren.

Lo mira con sus rizos pegados a su frente, sus labios rojos formando una bella sonrisa, y entonces sabe y reconoce que quiere a ese hombre para tenerlo. Para tener todo de él.

A continuación, Darren se inclina y lo besa, sus gemidos se mezclan. Y Chris sabe que sus sentimientos se pueden ver a través de su mirada, que no puede ocultarlos cuando Darren está tan cerca, cuando se vuelven uno como lo han hecho siempre en sus sueños.

Darren sigue dentro de Chris, le sonríe y sigue haciéndolo ver estrellas con cada movimiento. Chris le devuelve la sonrisa, las palabras luchando por salir a través de sus labios. Luego Darren esconde su rostro en el cuello de Chris, su aliento cálido contra su piel y sus palabras son apenas un susurro a través de sus respiraciones entrecortadas, sus jadeos y sus gemidos, sus cuerpos bailando juntos.

-"Chris… por favor, quiero estar siempre aquí... siempre así… dentro de ti... justo aquí... contigo."

Chris cierra sus ojos, no puede mas, sus sensaciones son casi insoportables, nunca imaginó que se sentiría tan bien tenerlo dentro de él, desliza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Darren y sus piernas rodeando su cintura, acercándolo mas.

Darren lo besa mientras se viene, salvaje y amorosamente al mismo tiempo, sin miedo; Chris sigue su ejemplo y con la respiración entrecortada le susurra promesas contra sus labios.

-"Te mantendré aquí... Siempre."

* * *

Darren parpadea mientras trata de recuperar el control de sí mismo. Chris lo está mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos y azules como el cielo que Darren solía mirar cuando era un niño. Mirando la sonrisa suave de Chris y sus mejillas sonrojadas, Darren se da cuenta de que nada había sido tan perfecto como esto.

Poco a poco se va saliendo del interior de Chris, extrañando su calor al instante. Se pregunta si estaría bien para él recostarse junto a él y simplemente permanecer allí, hasta que llegue la mañana... no sabe qué decir o qué hacer.

Está seguro de que va a estallar de felicidad cuando Chris rodea su muñeca y lo arrastra hasta colocarlo a un costado, completamente pegado a él.

Las palabras de Chris parecen brillar en la penumbra de la habitación.

-"Quédate"

Darren coloca su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Chris atrayéndolo mas hacia él mientras sus narices se rozan y su aliento acaricia los labios del otro.

-"No hay nada que desee mas que quedarme contigo."

Chris le regala la sonrisa más grande y franca de todas; la sangre de Darren corre rápido por sus venas al darse cuenta de que él es el culpable de haber puesto esa sonrisa en el hermoso rostro de Chris.

Mientras Darren lo mira dormir, sabe que la luz que irradia Chris se ha filtrado a través de él, llegando a su núcleo, y está ahí para quedarse.

* * *

**Qué les pareció?**

**Dejen sus reviews por favor!**

**Gracias por leer :D**


	8. Tu voz (las cosas que me provoca)

**Les traigo el capítulo 8... awwww... mis bebés! me encantan! y bueno... creo que en estos momentos necesitamos alimentarnos con muucho "CrissColfer" debido a los recientes acontecimientos respecto a Chill :/**

**Yo siempre fiel a mis bebés! :D**

**Gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia y a los que me han dejado reviews les mando un beso :D**

**Sin mas... disfruten la lectura ;)**

* * *

**LA LUZ QUE LLEVAS DENTRO**  
**CAPÍTULO 8**

_**Tu voz (las cosas que me provoca)**_

Darren no desea estar lejos de Chris, no ahora que se las han arreglado para finalmente estar juntos, después de meses de roces accidentales mientras iban en direcciones opuestas. Pero él está en Nueva York ahora, y sus días están repletos de ensayos y espectáculos y conciertos. Realmente ama su trabajo, muchísimo, de verdad, pero a veces siente que está a la deriva en un mar que es demasiado grande para él.

Y la razón es el hecho de que Chris no puede estar allí a su lado. Probablemente es tonto e infantil, pero Darren tiene la sensación de que todo sería más brillante si Chris pudiera esperar por él en su camerino después de cada show y si pudiera acurrucarse en torno a Chris por la noche.

Antes de irse, pasaba días enteros en la cama de Chris, envueltos en el cuerpo del otro, el mundo no existía, y Darren tenía la sensación de estar viviendo en alguna especie de libro o película. La hermosa piel de porcelana de Chris en el azul de las sábanas, sus ojos intensos y dulces. Darren no podía evitar tocarlo, trazar todo su cuerpo para poder almacenar hasta el más mínimo detalle y poder sobrevivir asi a sus solitarias noches en Nueva York.

* * *

El sonido de los aplausos aún resuena en sus oídos mientras Darren entra a su habitación del hotel. Sus miembros se sienten pesados pero su mente aún histérica debido a la excitación que viene después de cantar en un escenario de Broadway. Se deja caer en su cama y solo hay una cosa que realmente desea: poder abrazar fuertemente a Chris, hacerle el amor lentamente y profundamente, porque nada se compara con la sensación de volverse uno solo con él.

Bueno, él sabe que para la mayoría de la gente, puede sonar cursi, pero es como se siente realmente. Muy en el fondo, siempre había buscado un gran romance, uno que hubiese valido tanto la pena como para esperar toda una vida, y cada fibra de su ser sabe que Chris es exactamente lo que había estado buscando. Le da miedo perderlo ahora que lo ha encontrado.

Darren niega con la cabeza tratando de mantener sus pensamientos bajo control. Y fácilmente regresa a los ojos de Chris, a sus manos y a sus labios.

Sabe perfectamente que no será capaz de dormir a menos de que ecuche la voz de Chris. Es un patrón que ha empezado entre ellos desde la primera vez que fue a Nueva York. No es que lo hubieran planeado, es sólo que en la primera noche Chris le había llamado y lo ha venido haciendo desde entonces.

Pero esta noche su necesidad es demasiado grande, tanto que siente una opresión en lo bajo de su estómago y sin pensarlo dos veces, empieza a marcar el número de Chris.

-"Hey"

La voz de Chris lo salpica como agua caliente calmando sus músculos dolorosos.

-"Hola bebé."

Darren no ayuda demasiado llamándolo así: se ha vuelto algo natural entre ellos como si la palabra brotara desde lo más profundo de su ser. La primera vez que sucedió Chris lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Entonces, cuando Darren estaba a punto de disculparse, Chris le había sonreído, un ligero rubor iluminó sus mejillas. _"Nunca nadie me había llamado así, pero creo que podría acostumbrarme a ello"_, le había susurrado con un guino.

-"Algo anda mal? Por lo regular esperas mi llamada."

Darren sonríe al techo.

-"Deseaba tanto escucharte, que no pude esperar."

-"Y tu sigues negando haber salido de alguna película de Disney!"

El tono de Chris es suave y tierno, no hay mentira detrás de su voz. Darren ríe y Chris lo sigue. La risa de Chris es como mezclar las mejores cosas: es como el sol de verano y la música y los pasteles de chocolate.

-"Entonces, ¿Cómo estuvo el show esta noche?"

-"Estuvo bien! Pero sigo con la esperanza de encontrarte en mi camerino."

La voz de Chris es grave cuando habla.

-"Desearía poder estar ahí, sabes? Para mirarte mientras cantas, llevarte flores y besarte a manera de felicitación."

El corazón de Darren se alborota contra su pecho. En momentos como este, siente la necesidad de abrir la ventana y gritarle al mundo entero que está enamorado de Chris. Sin embargo, no puede hacerlo. No pueden... Darren sabe que tiene que tomarse las cosas con calma. Este precioso tesoro lo tienen qué proteger del mundo hasta que se vuelva lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir y brillar en medio de todo.

-"Quiero hacerte el amor."

Las palabras se deslizan a través de sus labios mezclándose con la respiración agitada de Chris.

-"Dare… no puedes decir cosas como esas."

Darren cierra sus ojos. La voz de Chris mas grave de lo habitual, enviando descargas eléctricas por su torso, arremolinándose alrededor de sus piernas.

-"Por qué, bebé?"

Chris se queda sin aliento cuando le responde.

-"Porque ahora, en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en tenerte dentro de mi."

-"Dios!, Chris… Dónde estás bebe?"

-"En casa; Nos dejaron salir temprano."

-"Lo… Chris?… lo harías…?"

Esto es totalmente nuevo. Nunca han hecho algo como esto desde que dejaron de ser como dos satélites que giran alrededor para convirtirse en una pareja.

"Sí… por favor, Dare."

Darren siente como si de pronto todo su cuerpo estuviera prendiendo fuego.

* * *

Las palabras siguen escapando de la boca de Darren como cadenas dulces, una tras de otra, mezclándose con los jadeos de Chris sobre la línea telefónica y sus propios gemidos.

_"Me gustaría tenerte tan cerca, Dare" _

_"Me gustaría enterrarme profundamente dentro de ti, como para nunca tener que salir."_

_"No te dejaría ir."_

Darren tiene qué recordar como respirar, flashazos de la piel blanca de Chris, flashazos de sus huesos de la cadera, del arco de su espalda mientras se hunde dentro de él. Flashazos de Chris ardiendo con sus párpados cerrados.

_"Déjate llevar... córrete para mi, bebé"_

_"Hazlo conmigo Dare, quiero escucharte..."_

* * *

Darren sostiene fuertemente el teléfono contra su oído mientras se corre, simplemente escuchando la respiración agitada y los gemidos de Chris al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-"Te extraño, bebé!"

Chris suspira.

-"Yo también! Por favor, imagina que estoy ahí a tu lado, abrazándote fuertemente, sosteniéndote mientras te quedas dormido."

_"Ya estás aquí, bebé. Siempre estás aquí."_

* * *

**Qué les pareció?**

**_No olviden dejar sus reviews._**

**_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._**

**_Xoxo!_**

**_PD: recomienden el fic porfa ;)_**


	9. En otra vida te elegiría

**Por aquí trayéndoles el capítulo 9... no pensaba actualizar tan pronto pero... hoy es mi cumple y... me siento un poco deprimida y entonces decidí no pensar en nada mas que en CrissColfer :P**

**Este capítulo es muy tierno, espero lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

**LA LUZ QUE LLEVAS DENTRO**  
**CAPÍTULO 9**

_**En otra vida te elegiría**_

Darren se apoya en el respaldo del sofá y simplemente observa a Chris mientras escribe, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se concentra, observa un mechón de pelo suelto colgando en frente de su cara. Ese tipo de paz que resulta de estar a gusto el uno con el otro. Darren está bastante seguro que nunca había experimentado algo como esto en su vida. Es posible que haya estado enamorado antes, pero ese deseo de construir algo duradero, algo por qué luchar, es totalmente nuevo.

Chris se vuelve hacia él, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Siento mucho tener que trabajar, Dare. Prometo que seré rápido."

Darren sacude su cabeza y sonríe.

-"No hay necesidad de disculparse, bebé. Me gusta verte."

Ver que Chris sigue sonrojándose cuando él le dice esas cosas hacen sentir a Darren una calidez desde la punta de su cabello hasta la punta de los pies

Mientras Chris regresa a su escrito, Darren se recuesta en el sillón, con sus ojos fijos en la espalda de su novio.

Deja que su mente divague y corra libre y una vez mas se imagina cómo hubiera sido conocer a Chris en otras circunstancias, si ellos no hubieran sido actores, si no se hubieran conocido en el set.

Cómo habría sido tropezar con Chris en la escuela, verlo por primera vez cuando eran adolescentes? O tal vez se habrían conocido en la universidad, en alguna fiesta o en una esquina silenciosa de la biblioteca. Probablemente no se habrían conocido, pero esta es su fantasía y puede darle forma y cambiarla tanto como quiera, porque en algún lugar profundo de su ser, el romántico empedernido que es, sabe que Chris y él estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Cierra sus ojos y casi puede ver la escena.

Se imagina mirando a Chris en un rincón de la cafetería, bebiendo café y leyendo algún libro. Se imagina tropezando con él en la preparatoria, sus ojos claros mirándolo justamente a él en un pasillo lleno de gente, sin importar las voces a su alrededor.

Se pregunta cómo habría sido salir en la primera cita en ese entonces, cuando aún tenían muchas cosas por descubrir. Casi puede imaginar a Chris sonriéndole, feliz y nervioso al mismo tiempo, con sus mejillas dulcemente sonrosadas. Desea haber podido estar ahí para Chris, desea haber podido darle nada mas que felicidad cuando estuvo atrapado en Clovis, rodeado de tanta gente que no pudo ver lo maravilloso que era.

Sabe que no tiene mucho sentido pero, desea haber podido ser la primera vez de Chris.

Luego abre los ojos para darse cuenta que Chris lo está mirando. Darren se pregunta cómo es posible que su corazón lata así cada vez que el otro hombre lo mira de esa manera, como si fuera la cosa más hermosa en la tierra.

-"Hey."

Chris inclina su cabeza a un lado. Algo se enciende en el interior de Darren con la idea de que poco a poco ha ido conociendo cada pequeño gesto de Chris, la forma en que sus ojos se arrugan en las esquinas cuando está feliz o la forma en que sus hombros se tensan cuando está molesto. Este es SU Chris, el mismo que se puso totalmente nervioso y emocionado el primer día que se conocieron en el set, el mismo que casi lo hace llorar cuando lo escuchó cantar "Blackbird" por primera vez, el mismo a quien temía no poder tener.

Y en lugar de eso, aquí está, con su piel de porcelana y su gran corazón.

-"Ven aquí, bebe."

Chris se levanta y se acerca al sillón; Darren le sujeta su mano, la sensación de sus dedos entrelazándose, encajando a la perfección le crea un hormigueo en la piel

-"Algunas veces me pregunto cómo habría sido si nos hubiéramos conocido antes, o si hubiéramos tenido vidas diferentes."

Chris inclina su cabeza y se sienta en la alfombra justo frente a Darren, aún sosteniendo gentilmente su mano.

-"Bebé? Desearía haberte encontrado antes..."

Chris sonríe y deposita un beso en cada uno de los nudillos de Darren. Sus labios rozan su piel mientras habla.

-"Sabes? Se siente como si siempre hubieras estado aquí conmigo. Yo... Dios! No creo haber dicho antes algo como esto..."

Darren siente como un torrente de agua hirviera en su interior, siente como si nada nunca pudiera tocarlo mientras Chris lo mantuviera consigo a cada momento. Tira de su mano hasta que está sentado junto a él y luego lo jala hasta colocarlo encima de él; el aire que sale de los pulmones de Chris se siente cálido en sus labios.

-"Cómo lo haces, Chris?" -acaricia su labio con la punta de su dedo índice.

Chris parpadea.

-"Qué cosa?" -deposita un beso en el dedo de Darren antes de meterlo en su boca.

-"Robarme el aliento cada maldito minuto, justo como ahora!"

Chris ríe y Darren puede sentir cada vibración contra su pecho.

-"Te juro que algunas veces pienso que has salido de alguna película romántica o de algún libro."

-"oh, amas todo esto, admítelo, bebe!"

Mientras habla, recorre con la mano toda su espina dorsal, enviando descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo. Los ojos de Chris parecen temblar ligeramente.

-"Te amo A TI..."

Es casi un susurro, pero es tan brillante que hace que todo deje de funcionar dentro de Darren. Esas palabras desarman su corazón y lo trae de vuelta a la vida en cuestión de instantes. Su amor por Chris siempre ha estado ahí, en el centro de su ser, creciendo y creciendo pero aún no lo ha dicho en voz alta por miedo a arruinarlo, por miedo a romper esto tan frágil y asombroso a lo que se han estado aferrando.

Acaricia sus mejillas con la punta de sus dedos; los ojos de Chris parecen devorarse el universo entero.

-"Te amo, Chris. Tanto que no hay espacio para nada mas."

Chris sonríe de alegría antes de inclinarse y besarlo. Sus labios rozándose mientras habla.

-"Aunque no nos hayamos conocido antes, nos las arreglamos para atraparnos el uno al otro, verdad?"

Darren sonríe, sintiéndose tan feliz que está seguro que podría estallar.

-"Para que lo sepas, no te voy a dejar ir."

Chris acaricia su nariz contra el cuello de Darren, volviendo su respiración entrecortada.

-"Más te vale."

Y mientras Chris desliza suavemente sus dedos bajo el borde de su playera, Darren está seguro de que aunque hubieran nacido en un extraño universo paralelo, se las habrían arreglado para encontrarse y aferrarse el uno al otro de cualquier manera.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. En un momento subo el capítulo 10 :D**

**dejen sus reviews porfi :D**

**Xoxo!**


	10. Son los pequeños y grandes detalles

**Aquí está el capítulo 10... espero lo disfruten :D Ah! y muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia en leer y dejar reviews :D **

**Sin más... disfruten la lectura ;)**

* * *

**LA LUZ QUE LLEVAS DENTRO**  
**CAPÍTULO 10**

_**Son los pequeños y los grandes detalles**_

Darren siempre ha sentido debilidad por los pequeños detalles, y su relación con Chris está llena de antes había sentido así por nadie. Y no es porque nunca se hubiera enamorado; son los grandes y los pequeños detalles los que lo hacen sentir demasiadas cosas y que lo dejan con ganas de más. Lo que siente por Chris es tan grande para su corazón. Tanto como para darle el espacio que se merece.

* * *

Darren mira a Chris moviéndose por aquí y por allá con las ropas de Kurt, sonriendo y hablando mientras sigue el guión, y Darren no puede decir donde está la delgada línea entre él y Blaine. Porque Darren mira a Chris y siente la adoración y el afecto que Blaine se supone que siente por su primer amor. Él es el único que llega a ver las hermosas sonrisas soñolientas de Chris en las mañanas, el único que llega a abrazarlo fuerte y susurrarle cosas sin sentido contra la suave piel detrás de su oreja.

Mientras ellos cantan "Love Shack", él sabe que no es sólo Kurt sonriéndole a Blaine, también es Chris sonriéndole a él, tan brillante que es casi cegador, tan perfecto que casi parece irreal.

Cuando agarra la corbata de Chris, su piel hormiguea con electricidad y se siente abrumado con los recuerdos de esa noche en que ató sus blancas muñecas a la cabecera y Chris lo había mirado, sus labios rojos y sus ojos enormes como lunas._ Por favor, Dare, Te deseo desesperadamente._

Y hay algo increíblemente perfecto también en la forma en que Chris lo empuja contra la puerta tan pronto como ellos regresan a casa después de filmar el episodio, susurrándole que había querido besarlo todo el día desde que brincó a escena, con ese estúpido sombrero en la cabeza y con ese ridículo parche en el ojo. Las manos de Chris son cálidas y suaves, y mientras el otro hombre lo desnuda, Darren se siente amado y seguro, y sabe que sería la persona más feliz en la Tierra si la vida fuera lo suficientemente amable de permitirles estar juntos en los años por venir.

* * *

Darren cree que nunca podrá cansarse de la calidez de su piel cuando Chris juega con sus dedos mientras le entrega una taza de café durante los descansos, o la forma en que Chris lo besa antes de salir de su apartamento para ir a los estudios.

Le gusta saber que cuando está cansado o cuando pierde concentración después de horas de ensayar la misma coreografía, lo único que tiene que hacer es levantar la vista y mirar a Chris. Algunas veces Darren se pregunta si tal vez se ha obsesionado con observar al otro hombre. Le gusta catalogar las diferentes formas en las que sonríe Chris o las distintas formas en las que se mueve, dependiendo del humor; los diferentes tonos de sus risas y el cambio de color de sus ojos...

Una vez, mientras estaban descansando en la cama de Darren, sus piernas enroscadas y sus cabezas apoyadas sobre la misma almohada, Darren le pregunta a Chris si ha tenido la necesidad de mirarlo a él también. Se siente estúpido haciendo esa pregunta, pero Chris simplemente se inclina y lo besa suavemente._ Por supuesto que sí, Dare. Pienso que eres la cosa mas atrayente del universo entero!_

* * *

Darren es consciente del brillo que emana de todo su cuerpo cuando están demasiado cerca el uno del otro al final del ensayo y están decidiendo a donde ir a cenar, o sabiendo que su cepillo de dientes rosa está en una taza en la encimera del baño justo a un lado del azul de Chris, y que está ahí para quedarse.

Eso es lo que Darren siempre ha soñado, tener a alguien con quien compartir esos pequeños detalles. Pero también hay momentos en los que se siente tan pequeño para defender lo que él y Chris tienen.

Estar con Chris no es algo únicamente físico y sexual, no se trata solamente de sus manos, sus labios y su piel. Y no se trata nada mas de armarios y camas compartidas.

Algunas veces los entrevistadores le preguntan acerca de novias y él dice que no, que es soltero en este momento, deseando poder dejarle saber al mundo que es lo suficientemente suertudo de tener el amor de Chris, en su lugar.

Cuando eso pasa, Chris nunca dice nada, pero Darren puede notar la sombra oscura en sus ojos. Él sabe que Chris se merece honestidad, se merece tener a alguien que pueda sostener su mano en público y sonreír a la cámara diciendo que sí, que están juntos.

Aún no es lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar al mundo, a Ryan y a todos porque eso significaría tener que soportar muchas preguntas y escuchar a la gente expresar muchas dudas y él quiere proteger de todo eso, lo que él y Chris sienten mutuamente. No es que no esté seguro de lo que siente por Chris, su amor se ha anidado muy dentro de su ser como para dudar, pero no está seguro de él mismo, no está seguro sobre si podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte para permanecer orgulloso al lado de Chris a través del escándalo que probablemente causaría dar a conocer su relación.

Chris nunca lo menciona, pero Darren no es tonto y sabe que Chris está pensando en eso cuando regresan a casa después de una de estas entrevistas y Chris sujeta sus caderas un poco más fuerte, aunque no lo suficiente como para herirlo. Mientras Chris se mueve un poco más rudo que siempre en su interior. Darren desearía que las uñas de Chris pudieran dejar una marca en su piel, como su amor lo ha hecho ya en su corazón.

De cualquier manera, eso nunca sucede. En la mañana, su piel está como un lienzo blanco y Darren se odia a sí mismo un poco, porque no hay nada que quiera más que una marca de Chris en su piel para hacer que todo el mundo sepa que él es de Chris.

Darfren quiere gritarlo pero aun no es lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo.

* * *

Son las pequeñas cosas, como beber café juntos en la mañana, hablando de lo que han soñado.

-"Y, algo así como que estábamos corriendo en un campo, y ahí había un unicornio, Chris! un maldito unicornio!"

-"Tú... Digo... Estaba yo ahí también?"

-"Claro! Siempre estás en mis sueños, Chris."

Mirando a Chris, piensa que su sonrisa es la cosa más maravillosa que jamás ha visto, y decide que un día, él será capaz de hacerlo sonreír así en público, abiertamente y sin preocuparse porque lo que otros opinen.

Y son las cosas grandes, como hundirse en el interior del calor de Chris, susurrando promesas contra la suave piel de su cuello, _"Soy tuyo"_, y sentir los dedos de Chris tirando de sus rizos para que sus bocas se encuentren y sus palabras se pierdan entre sus labios. _Lo sé..._

_Pronto... muy pronto..._

* * *

**Sin duda capítulos muy tiernos pero de muchas verdades.**

**Dejen sus reviews :D **

**xoxo!**


	11. Y nunca mas estaremos solos

**Capítulo 11 llegando :D**

**Espero les esté gustando la historia... Mis bebés todos tiernos y amorosos y dulces y bueno... LOS AMO!**

**Gracias por sus reviews :D**

**Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

**LA LUZ QUE LLEVAS DENTRO**  
**CAPÍTULO 11**

_**Y nunca mas estaremos solos**_

Chris está completamente seguro de que no hay palabras para describir lo que se siente despertar junto a Darren.

Mirarlo mientras duerme, sus rizos esparcidos por la almohada, sus labios suavemente entreabiertos, algunas veces con una pequeña sonrisa, es como mirar un sueño. Uno de esos sueños que ha alimentado desde la secundaria, cuando se iba a la cama repitiéndose que se iría de Clovis, como un mantra.

La primera vez que durmieron juntos Darren se acurrucó a su lado, con su brazo sobre su cintura, Chris parpadeó contra la oscuridad de la habitación, su respiración entrecortada mezclándose con la respiración pausada de Darren. El simple peso del brazo de Darren, el calor que irradiaba a través de su piel desnuda se deslizó hasta el cuerpo de Chris, hundiéndose profundamente, abrazado a su corazón, acurrucándose como un gatito adormilado. Permanecieron así, la calidez y la dulzura calmando el corazón de Chris de una manera que nunca había esperado.

Antes de Darren, no se había enamorado. Por supuesto que estuvo con otros hombres, tuvo amores, pero estar con Darren es algo completamente diferente. Es nuevo y poderoso y es algo que sigue quitándole el aliento.

A veces piensa que la mejor manera de describir lo que siente sería decir que está de pie en el límite de la felicidad, de puntillas, con los pulmones llenos de aire y su corazón latiendo con la emoción que gira en torno a él, deslizándose a lo largo de sus huesos.

Es en la forma en la que Darren le sonríe adormilado cuando se despierta, en la forma que toma su mano para jalar de él más cerca cuando vuelven a casa después de un largo día de trabajo. Es en la forma en que la lengua de Darren traza mapas de lugares desconocidos en la piel de Chris, es en la forma en que murmura "Te amo" como si fuera una oración o un secreto hermoso.

Donde había soledad y nostalgia, ahora hay sonrisas de Darren, post-its que deja en la cocina, caritas felices, corazones y pedazos de canciones... La voz de Darren cuando canta... a veces es abrumadora la cascada de sonidos que ha estallado en la vida de Chris desde que Darren está ahí.

Darren siempre dice que es Chris el que hace que la música surja de su interior, quien lo hace querer escribir canciones y tocar y simplemente, amar. Chris nunca sabe qué responder a eso, así que simplemente lo besa.

* * *

Una vez Chris regresó a casa para encontrar a Darren sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá, sosteniendo su guitarra. Darren le sonrió, cálido, familiar y perfecto, le pidió que tomara asiento. Cuando Chris lo hizo, empezó a tocar. Chris parpadeó, su corazón palpitando contra su pecho. La canción era acerca de ellos, acerca de miradas robadas y dudas del principio, acerca del coraje de enfrentar sus emociones y sus sentimientos, acerca de la pequeña burbuja de la domesticidad en la que se han encontrado.

Cuando la canción terminó, Chris deseó poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero lo único que pudo decir fue "Dios, Te amo muchísimo!" antes de presionar sus labios contra los de Darren.

Mientras desliza sus dedos por las costillas de Darren, se promete a sí mismo que un día será capaz de escribir algo para él y encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Es un domingo por la mañana cuando sucede.

Los dedos de Darren recorriendo suavemente de arriba hacia abajo la columna vertebral de Chris, y Chris descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Darren, el sonido de su corazón arrullándolo como una canción de cuna.

Darren empieza a cantar suavemente, cada palabra vibrando a través del cuerpo de Chris.

_*If you be my star_

_I'll be your sky_

_you can hide underneath me and come out at night_

_when I turn jet black and you show off your light_

_I live to let you shine*_

_*Si tu eres mi estrella_

_Yo seré tu cielo_

_Puedes esconderte dentro de mi y salir en la noche_

_cuando se encienda el negro azabache y muestres tu luz_

_Yo vivo para dejarte brillar*_

Chris parpadea y respira entrecortadamente antes de recargarse sobre su codo.

-"Estás bien, bebé?"

Chris asiente.

-"Es… Quiero escribir algo."

Darren sonrie.

-"Es fantástico!"

Chris le sonríe con entusiasmo pero después se muerde su labio inferior.

-"Es... Es para ti."

Los ojos de Darren se agrandan y Chris brevemente se pregunta si sería posible hundirse en los ojos de alguien. Chris siente que sus mejillas se sonrojan demasiado, pero se da cuenta que finalmente sabe qué es lo que quiere escribir y no quiere dejar pasar la ocasión.

-"Iré a buscar papel."

La mano de Darren se cierra en torno a su muñeca, enviándole suaves descargas eléctricas a través de sus venas.

-"Escribe en mi piel."

Chris se atraganta.

-"Pero Dare…"

-"Por favor... Hay una pluma en la mesita de noche."

El corazón de Chris late alocadamente contra su pecho por la falta de aliento en la voz de Darren.

-"Está bien."

La punta de la pluma se hunde un poco en la bronceada y suave piel del estómago de Darren. Un calor se despliega dentro de Chris al mirar los músculos de Darren moverse al contacto.

Cuando termina, simplemente se sienta ahí mirando su escritura en la piel de Darren. Por un tonto momento, desea que ellos hubieran nacido en un universo en donde pudiera ser capaz de escribir novelas enteras en el cuerpo de su novio.

-"Puedo... Puedo echar un vistazo ahora?"

Chris coloca un pequeño beso en el ombligo de Darren antes de asentir. Darren se levanta y se mira frente al espejo.

-"Chris…"

Chris levanta la mirada; Darren lo mira con un leve brillo en los ojos.

-"Tu... te gusta?"

Darren no responde; en un instante Chris está acostado de espaldas sobre el colchón, los labios de Darren rozando los suyos mientras habla.

-"Yo ... a veces lo que siento por ti es tan grande que estoy seguro de que nunca he estado enamorado antes."

Algo estalla dentro del corazón de Chris, está sonriendo cuando Darren cierra la pequeñísima distancia entre ellos.

Horas más tarde, cuando Darren está otra vez dormido, Chris desliza sus dedos sobre las letras que ha escrito.

_*Existo en el espacio entre tus labios y tus manos. Yo vivo en nuestro amor.*_

Apenas unos meses atrás habría encontrado todo esto muy cursi, pero en este momento, mientras la calidez de Darren tira de él suavemente hacia la inconsciencia, está completamente seguro de que nada ha sido nunca tan cierto.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews :D**

**xoxo!**


	12. La manera en que te necesito a mi lado

**Les traigo el capítulo 12... Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D y por seguir la historia... me encanta que les esté gustando el fic tanto como a mi. En efecto, es súper pro CrissColfer :P, un romance simple pero bello... Sin duda, así sería la relación entre ellos... llena de romance, de sonrisas, de momentos candentes ;) en fin... Gracias de verdad por tomarse la molestia en leer. Ah! y Gracias Vale Ascencio por mi felicitación de cumple :D**

**Ahora sí... después de tanto rollo, aquí vamos :3**

**Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**LA LUZ QUE LLEVAS DENTRO**  
**CAPÍTULO 12**

_**La manera en que te necesito a mi lado**_

-"No te vayas"

Chris parpadea ante la sensación de los dedos de Darren cerrándose en torno a su muñeca

-"Solo voy a buscar algo de beber, Dare."

Darren niega con la cabeza, sus rizos esparcidos en el brazo del sillón. Se ve más joven y la respiración de Chris se acelera ante esa vista. Se instala de nuevo en los cojines, coloca una mano contra el hueso de la cadera de Darren y lo aprieta suavemente, para hacerle saber que está aquí, que no se está yendo a ninguna parte.

Darren no lo suelta de su muñeca.

Chris se muerde el labio inferior mientras mira la expresión de Darren, sus ojos abiertos y ligeramente vidriosos. Su pecho sube y baja rápidamente mientras respira. Él sabe lo que está pasando. Lo sabe ya que él también se ha sentido roto desde que empezaron a filmar el último episodio.

**- Flashback -**

_-"Entonces dímelo, dime que no eres feliz, pero no me engañes"_

_Mirando a Darren en ese momento, mientras canaliza todo ese dolor de Blaine, casi hace que Chris se derrumbe. En ese momento no podía ver a Blaine, todo lo que veía era a Darren, crudamente, abiertamente y hermosamente deshecho brillando a través de Blaine_

_Chris siempre ha estado orgulloso de la forma en que interpreta a Kurt, pero mientras filmaban esa escena, todo su cuerpo gritaba la necesidad de ir y envolver a Darren con su abrazo._

_Acto seguido Darren huyó de la habitación y Chris tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr tras él. Poco a poco se abrió paso fuera del set, devanándose los sesos para saber donde podría haber ido._

_Lo encontró en una de las salas donde se guardan los equipos de luz, sentado en el suelo polvoriento, con las rodillas contra el pecho. Parecía un niño perdido._

_-"Dare…"_

_Chris no había esperado lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, eso lo hizo más doloroso a la vista. Agachándose al lado de Darren, tomó su cara entre las manos, sintiendo una calidez recorrerlo desde la punta de sus dedos hasta lo más profundo de su ser cuando sintió que Darren se inclinaba buscando el contacto._

_-"Está bien, amor. Se que es malo cuando pelean, pero no somos nosotros."_

_-"Lo... lo se"_

_-"Aunque, bueno, Blaine es sexy cuando pelea"_

_Darren deja escapar una risita; Chris puede sentir su sonrisa contra sus labios cuando se inclina y lo besa._

* * *

_Esa noche mientras Darren se movía dentro de él, Chris lo abrazó. No había espacio entre ellos, todo se había llenado con su piel y sus latidos_

_Darren se vino con sus pestañas acariciándole la piel del cuello y Chris dándole besos suaves en su oreja, susurrándole promesas eternas._

* * *

_Mientras la filmación del episodio continuaba, Chris pudo sentir el peso de la misma también, girando alrededor de sus huesos, haciéndolo sentir pesado y dolorido hasta el punto de romperse. La mano de Darren siempre lo encontró durante los descansos, sus dedos encontrándose suave y rápidamente. Algunas veces salían del set para encontrar un rincón callado para simplemente abrazarse. Darren deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de él y Chris escondía su rostro contra su pecho, simplemente respirándole encima._

* * *

_El día en que Kurt debía cantar "I have nothing" a Blaine, Chris despertó con los dedos de Darren trazándole palabras desconocidas entre sus omóplatos_

_-"Canta para mi hoy."_

_Chris no tuvo que preguntar qué quiso decir, no tuvo que preguntar si Darren sentía miedo como Blaine. Volteó su cabeza y colocó un beso en la muñeca de Darren._

_-"Lo haré."_

88888

Darren tira de su muñeca y Chris sigue la silenciosa solicitud, recostándose a su lado en el sofá. Sus piernas entrelazadas en el pequeño espacio, sus narices casi tocándose cuando se voltea a mirar a Darren.

Incluso después de todo lo que han tenido que pasar, sigue siendo abrumador mirar directamente dentro de los ojos de Chris. Son tan profundos, tan vivos que algunas veces Darren desea poder vivir ahí, acurrucado entre el azul y el gris de sus ojos.

-"Hay veces que deseo poder vivir dentro de ti."

Observa que los ojos de Chris se ensanchan y un tono rosa claro aparece en sus mejillas. Darren sabe que Chris no ha tenido ninguna relación real antes y no puede dejar de preguntarse cómo alguien pudo haber dejado ir a Chris, cuando su belleza y su talento son tan maravillosos que casi duele.

Él no quiere dejarlo ir.

Es por eso que filmar ese episodio, lo ha dejado destrozado totalmente con cada escena.

-"Lo odio, bebé. Se que es una tontería, pero lo odio demasiado."

La mano de Chris se siente cálida contra su mejilla y Darren no duda en recargarse en ella. Es tan seguro que se siente como estar en casa.

-"No es ninguna tontería, amor. Lo entiendo."

Esa es la cuestión. Chris siempre lo entiende, siempre está justamente ahí. Darren no puede soportar la idea de que no sea así algún día.

Cuando Blaine le dijo a Kurt que él era el amor de su vida, Darren había vertido todo su ser en ello, en la verdad de esas palabras hirviendo en lo más profundo de sus huesos.

-"Lo dije en serio."

Chris arquea una ceja, su mano acariciando la oreja de Darren, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente.

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Cuando Blaine le dijo a Kurt que era el amor de su vida... Yo... es la verdad para mi también, bebé."

Rápidamente coloca un dedo en los labios de Chris antes de que logre responder. Él necesita tenerlo todo claro, esta sensación que ha ido creciendo en su corazón en los últimos días.

-"Yo... No quiero que nos saquen de nuestra burbuja... Las cosas... cambiarán después de que termine esta temporada. Tendrás nuevos proyectos y diferentes compromisos y no lo hemos hecho público y..." _No voy a dejarte ir. Quiero que el mundo entero sepa que soy tuyo y que tu eres mio._

Chris besa su dedo y algo tiembla dentro de Darren, todo se siente cálido y cercano. Respira profundo, tratando de despejar la niebla de afecto y deseo que nubla su mente. La voz de Chris es clara cuando habla.

-"Los compromisos y hacerlo público no importan, amor. Tu y yo somos lo mas importante. Eres lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado. Sería un idiota si te dejo ir, o no?

Chris sonríe y Darren recorre con la punta de sus dedos la curva perfecta de su labio inferior. Nunca se ha sentido tan fascinado de alguien como lo está de Chris. Todo lo sorprende, aún después de los meses que han pasado juntos. Cada mínimo detalle (desde el pequeño lunar en la nuca de Chris, hasta la forma en que tararea en sus sueños) llena su vida de nuevos colores.

-"Por favor, no me dejes ir."

Necesitar a alguien como él necesita a Chris, es algo nuevo para él. Darren nunca se siente vulnerable cuando se trata de él. Ellos funcionan así, sostenerse mutuamente cuando tropiezan, apoyarse mutuamente cuando es tiempo de ser valientes e ir por lo que quieren. Se pregunta qué ha hecho para ser tan afortunado, para haber descubierto lo que significa ser completado por alguien tan maravilloso como Chris.

Chris se inclina hacia adelante hasta que sus labios se rozan mientras habla, y Darren tiene que hacer uso de toda su fortaleza para concentrarse en las palabras y no perderse en la inmensidad de las sensaciones que se han instalado en su corazón.

-"Nunca."

Mientras Chris lo cubre con su abrazo, su corazón late fuerte contra la palma abierta de Darren en su pecho. Solo existen ellos y nada más importa.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews :D**

**Gracias por leer**


	13. Ardor luminoso

**Capítulo 13 y emocionada mil porque ES MI CAPÍTULO FAVORITO DE TODO EL FIC!... cuando lo leí grité y brinqué y bueno... espero les encante y lo amen como yo :P ...**

**Gracias por leer y millones de gracias a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review... Se siente bonito encontrar comentarios de ustedes (claro... me gustaría encontrar muchisimos mas XD)**

**Ya no la hago mas de emoción...**

**Disfruten la lectura!...**

* * *

**LA LUZ QUE LLEVAS DENTRO**  
**CAPÍTULO 13**

_**Ardor Luminoso (Situado en el episodio "The Break-Up")**_

Cuando abren por primera vez el nuevo guión, están en el departamento de Chris y Darren siente que está respirando bajo el agua. Parpadea pero las líneas siguen borrosas; levanta la mirada y Chris ya lo está mirando, sus ojos muy abiertos y sus labios apretados.

-"Chris..."

Está sorprendido por cómo su voz suena áspera, Chris niega con la cabeza y Darren sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Poco a poco han aprendido a navegar alrededor del otro, ha aprendido a hacer sonreír a Chris, a abrazar su corazón suavemente, a permanecer juntos cuando el estrés crece demasiado, cuando Chris comienza a desmoronarse cada vez que el mundo les recuerda que no está preparado para ellos, que no está preparado para entender la verdadera naturaleza de su relación.

Así que se acerca más a él, se va deslizando al suelo, amortiguando su peso en unos cojines, hasta quedar de rodillas junto a Chris, que lo está mirando fijamente con esos ojos de profundidades azules, donde Darren con mucho gusto se ahogaría. Suavemente y con cuidado, levanta las manos y acuna el rostro de Chris. Las palabras no tienen importancia en momentos como éste, que no funcionan, no son suficientes.

Antes de enamorarse, las sonrisas, las charlas y el roce de las manos, las escenas que tenían que representar Kurt y Blaine, eran solo eso, escenas y nada más. Pero después... después, debajo de los besos tímidos y confesiones de los personajes, estaban ellos dos, con su avidez dando tumbos en la cama, aferrándose a cada pensamiento y cada sonrisa sin poder creer que habían conseguido por fin tenerse el uno al otro. Y con ello, vino el dolor y la tensión de tener que filmar escenas donde Blaine y Kurt tenían que pelear, escenas donde no se comunicaban, escenas donde ellos sufrían, porque ver a Chris tan crudo, abierto y sensible frente a la cámara, brillando tan intensamente debajo de la superficie de Kurt, destrozó a Darren hasta los huesos en más de una ocasión.

Acerca a Chris más hacia él, apretando sus labios, mordisqueando su labio inferior hasta que la punta de la lengua de Chris roza la suya. Sigue sorprendiendo a Darren cómo un simple toque puede encenderlo hasta el fondo de su corazón, hasta arder de deseo, tanto que podría prender fuego. Apenas alcanza a escuchar el sonido del guión de Chris golpeando el suelo, sobre el estruendo de su sangre, como una marea creciente, rompiendo cada presa.

La respiración de Chris se siente caliente contra los labios de Darren, sus ojos en blanco a punto de cerrarlos, y su cuerpo arqueándose debajo de él.

-"Por favor."

Darren no tiene ni qué preguntar, simplemente asiente con la cabeza antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Ellos ni siquiera llegan a la habitación, se quedan allí en el sofá, Chris enrosca sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y su corazón palpitando locamente bajo sus manos. A medida que se mueven y se tocan, Darren sabe que siempre será suyo. Nunca nadie podrá quitárselo, porque el amor que siente por Chris se ha vuelto como una segunda piel, ajustada y caliente a su alrededor.

Las uñas de Chris se clavan en sus hombros y Darren gime entrecortadamente. Él quiere que Chris lo mantenga cerca, tan cerca que no exista poder humano que pueda separarlos. Entierra su rostro en el cabello de Chris, moviéndose más rápido y más fuerte, como si estuviera tratando de hundirse más profundamente en su interior, para llegar a un lugar donde sólo está Chris y todo deja de existir. Se tambalea en el momento en que Chris se viene, apretándose firmemente alrededor de él, murmurando "te-amos" contra su piel ardiente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, conducen hasta el set juntos; Darren sigue agarrando la rodilla de Chris y él se lo permite. Cada vez que se detienen en un semáforo, Chris cubre su mano con la suya y con cada toque, Darren se siente libre para respirar de nuevo.

* * *

Blaine canta en el escenario del auditorio, imaginando a Kurt allí, pero todo lo que los ojos de Darren ven es la suave pendiente de la nariz de Chris, los hoyuelos que florecen en las comisuras de su boca cuando sonríe y le duele tan profunda y tan crudamente porque él tiene que mantener separado a Chris de Kurt, él tiene que mantenerse separado de Blaine.

Pero no ayuda mucho el imaginar cómo sería sentir lo que Blaine siente: abandonado y dejado de lado. ¿Qué haría si Chris decide seguir adelante? ¿Qué pasa si Chris entendió que merecía mucho más que un hombre que no era capaz de tomar su mano en público?

Darren canta y su voz se quiebra en el final. Después Ryan le dice que estuvo increíble y Chris lo mira sin decir nada.

Mientras se dirigen a la siguiente locación, Darren toma la mano de Chris y lo arrastra a una bodega vacía. No hablan, simplemente se besan hasta que sus pulmones están sufriendo por la falta de aire, hasta que sus corazones amenazan con estallar.

* * *

Filmar en Nueva York significa salir a hurtadillas por la noche y vagar juntos, las manos lo suficientemente cerca como para rozarse pero no para agarrarse. Significa mirar los ojos de Chris brillando con el reflejo de las luces de neón que nadan en el aire nocturno alrededor de ellos. Significa ser casi libres.

Pero por encima de todo, significa entrar a hurtadillas en la habitación de Chris, significa sentir los dedos de Chris moviéndose con seguridad dentro de él, buscando, haciéndolo sentir.

Chris le hace el amor suave y lentamente, arrastrándolo con cada embestida, haciéndolos temblar a ambos, sus músculos y su corazón temblando. Darren siente como si estuviera en llamas, un calor líquido derramándose por sus venas, y se aferra a Chris mientras palabras de alabanza y de amor salen de sus labios y caen sobre las sábanas arrugadas debajo de sus cuerpos.

La voz de Chris es grave y ronca cuando habla...

-"Quiero... quiero que todavía me sientas dentro de ti mañana cuando estemos filmando."

Darren gime, su corazón revienta; sus caderas golpeando salvajemente para satisfacer las fuertes embestidas de Chris.

-"Quiero que siempre te sientas dentro de mi, bebé."

Mientras se viene, Chris lo besa desesperadamente.

* * *

Darren pasa todo el día al límite, con los nervios de punta. No consigue pasar mucho tiempo con Chris, teniendo que ensayar sus líneas y la versión acústica de "Teenage dream".

Media hora antes de la filmación en el bar que estaba programado, su teléfono vibra con un mensaje nuevo.

_*De Chris_

_Cuando mires a Kurt durante la escena, piensa que debajo de él estoy yo y que te amo.*_

Darren suelta una bocanada de aire que no pudo seguir sosteniendo.

* * *

Definitivamente no está escrito en el guión pero, mientras Lea y Dean están cantando, Darren desliza su mano bajo la mesa y toma la mano de Chris. Darren no voltea pero baja su cabeza para ocultar una pequeña sonrisa cuando Chris aprieta suavemente su mano.

* * *

Una vez mas, Darren canta y piensa que actuar no debería ser tan doloroso, que sus pulmones no deberían sentirse tan apretados y su corazón tan pesado. Mantiene sus ojos fijos en Chris, y hay tan poco de Blaine en él ahora mismo... Sólo existe Darren, con su amor por el hermoso hombre que lo está mirando directamente a él; solo existe Darren con la necesidad de mostrarle a Chris que su amor no desfallecerá.

Pueden tropezar, pueden cometer errores, pero nunca se convertirán en algo menos que este fuego que les quema hasta los huesos.

En el coche que los lleva de vuelta al hotel, Chris le sonríe, triste pero hermoso a la vez, y Darren se permite a sí mismo tomar la mano de Chris en el pequeño espacio entre los muslos de ambos.

* * *

Darren lo odia, odia mirar a Chris y tener que ser Blaine acusarlo de haberlo dejado atrás. Se odia por ser el responsable de las lágrimas de Chris a pesar de ser Kurt. Porque ha hecho llorar a Chris durante el tiempo que han estado juntos, viviendo esta relación que es la cosa más impresionante y hermosa que jamás ha tenido en su vida y también la cosa más secreta. Él ha visto llorar a Chris, lágrimas de tristeza y frustración, cuando han luchado, cuando Darren ha sido demasiado cerrado para entender que mantener su amor oculto les estaba pasando factura.

Sus dedos arden con el deseo de deslizarse por su piel, su cuerpo entero se tensa con la necesidad de llegar y cubrir a Chris, para protegerlo de todo, para prometerle un lugar en donde solo existen ellos dos.

Ya es la tercera toma y él está esforzándose por mantenerlo junto a él. Cuando filmaron escenas emocionales antes, fueron escenas en interior, en el set, no en el exterior como ahora, y siempre se las arreglaron para encontrar un rincón tranquilo donde podían simplemente abrazarse, hacer sentir al otro su presencia con el fin de mantenerse a flote hasta que llegara el tiempo de retirarse a la seguridad de una cama compartida.

Hoy es diferente y le está haciendo sentir cosas extrañas al, ya abrumado, corazón de Darren. Mira a Chris, de pie a un lado, secándose los ojos con un pañuelo desechable y de repente no hay suficiente aire.

Lea y Cory están sentados en el borde de una fuente, simplemente relajándose, y Darren desea que él y Chris pudieran estar a millas de distancia, envueltos en los brazos del otro; su cuerpo entero añorando el de Chris. Ha tratado de mantener su distancia porque sabe que si se acerca a Chris ahora, no será capaz de pensar en secretos y en mantener todo oculto. Lo único en lo que podría pensar es en hacer sentir mejor a Chris. Es así como funciona. Es así como ellos funcionan.

Al principio es una pequeña llama, una idea débil; mientras más mira a Chris tratando de recobrar la compostura sin lograrlo porque está solo, solo con su gran corazón y sus emociones que pueden ser tan fuertes como para palidecer al sol, más crece la llama en su interior hasta que la piel de Darren hormiguea por el calor de la misma.

Esto es todo... Aquí es cuando deja de sentir demasiado miedo, cuando deja de buscar complacer a la gente corriendo el riesgo de dañar a quien más le importa. Aquí es cuando se pone de pie y lucha, porque este amor es demasiado valioso como para no dar un paso al frente, con los brazos abiertos, y bloquear cada golpe que pueda venir, a pesar de que podría significar terminar lastimado.

El sonido de sus zapatos contra el asfalto parece reverberar a través de él, pero no se detiene hasta estar de pie delante de Chris. Sus ojos están ligeramente rojos por todo el llanto y sin embargo aún siguen pareciendo gemas preciosas.

-"Dare? Qué…"

Darren levanta su mano y lentamente acaricia la curva del pómulo de Chris con su pulgar, su piel está todavía ligeramente húmeda por las lágrimas. Los ojos de Chris totalmente abiertos y Darren simplemente le guiña un ojo y sonríe antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y besarlo.

Darren puede sentir la rigidez en el cuerpo de Chris, a punto de retirarse, pero rápidamente desliza sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para que no se vaya. Las manos de Chris vienen a descansar sobre su pecho, abiertas como alas sobre su corazón.

Nada más existe, simplemente porque nada más importa...

**888**

Una parte de Chris desea estar soñando y a punto de despertar con Darren presionando contra él toda su piel cálida y mirando sus ojos adormilados... pero los labios de Darren son firmes y reales contra los suyos, puede sentir los músculos de Darren moviéndose bajo sus palmas mientras tira de él aún más cerca... Esto no es un sueño.

Hay un billón de razones por las que no deberían de estar haciendo esto frente a compañeros de reparto, equipo creador y Ryan. Y se asusta al darse cuenta que eso no cambia el hecho de que esto es lo que ha estado esperando todo el tiempo. La posibilidad de besar y abrazar a Darren cuando le de la gana, porque eso es lo que la gente enamorada hace, ¿cierto?

Darren se separa solo un poquito, sus labios aún rozándose y todo lo que Chris puede ver son sus ojos y sus deliciosas mejillas sonrosadas.

-"Dime que no fue un error, bebé." - su cálido aliento acariciando los labios de su novio.

Chris no necesita tiempo para pensar antes de responder.

-"Aún si hubiera sido un error, ahora mismo no me importa."

Y él sabe que debería estar enojado porque Darren ni siquiera se lo advirtió, sabe que van a tener que hablar de esto, porque esto será portada de revista sin lugar a dudas y mostrará al mundo entero lo que ha pasado entre ellos. Pero no ahora, no ahora que Darren está sonriendo tan radiante como el sol.

Estando aquí de pie, con Darren abrazándolo, Chris sabe que él es el amor de su vida. Podría haber sido complicado y puede ser que se pongan las cosas difíciles, sobre todo después de lo que han hecho esta noche, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es la cosa más increíble que jamás haya experimentado. Y quiere que dure, más que las palabras que ha escrito en su libro, más que las canciones que ha cantado. Él quiere tener esto, quiere tener a Darren hasta el final de los tiempos.

Respirando profundamente, se obliga a dar un paso atrás, porque han caído en territorio desconocido y, a pesar de que se siente feliz hasta los huesos, Chris tiene que evaluar el daño causado.

Lea mantiene su cabeza agachada, su mirada fija en sus zapatos, pero Chris puede darse cuenta de la sonrisita en sus labios. Cory simplemente luce una sonrisa de diez mil vatios y Chris no puede evitar sonreír de nuevo... Tomando aire, trata de mantener el equilibrio antes de atreverse a mirar en dirección de Ryan; la mano de Darren sujetando fuertemente la suya, cálida y sólida como un ancla. Todavía asombra Chris cómo un simple toque de Darren puede transmitirle todo su amor, toda su confianza, toda su fuerza y la esperanza de un amor sin final.

Darren está poniendo todo en juego para ambos, y es más de lo que nadie ha hecho por él anteriormente, más de lo que nadie será capaz de hacer, y Chris tiene que defenderlos a ambos también. Levanta la barbilla y voltea lentamente, apretando la mano de Darren como si se tratara de su tabla de salvación. Ryan los está mirando con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada. No parece sorprendido en lo más mínimo, sin embargo tiene el ceño fruncido.

-"Bien chicos... tenemos una escena que filmar... vayan a tomar sus lugares para que podamos terminar con esto."

Chris parpadea, abre su boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no sale nada. Darren lo está abrazando por la espalda, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Chris. Sus fuertes brazos y su sólido calor se sienten tan bien y tan perfectos que casi parece un sueño.

**888**

Darren arrincona a Chris contra la puerta de la habitación del hotel tan pronto como se cierra tras ellos. Lo besa como si lo necesitara para respirar, lo que es en realidad más que cierto en este momento. Chris le quita la chamarra de punto que había utilizado para la escena.

Tiene que pasar saliva a través del nudo de felicidad, deseo y alegría que se formó en su garganta antes de poder hablar, sus labios rozando la suave piel debajo de la oreja de Chris.

-"Lo hicimos, bebé. Lo hicimos!"

Chris lo sujeta firmemente.

-"Estás seguro que estás listo para..."

Darren no quiere que termine la frase, no quiere que él dude. Rápidamente niega con la cabeza y levanta su cara para mirar a Chris; hay mucha esperanza y a la vez mucha preocupación en sus ojos, que el corazón de Darren empieza a doler ante esa mirada.

-"Estoy preparado, Chris. No me importa lo que venga, lo voy a enfrentar."

Chris lo besa, fuerte y de manera obscena, Darren responde a cada golpe de su lengua y a cada mordida, porque necesita sentir todo de él, esta noche más que nunca. Caminan dando tumbos hasta la cama en una maraña de sonrisas y caricias. Ya recostado sobre su espalda y con Chris sobre él, Darren descansa sus manos en los costados de Chris y lo mira con sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas y sus labios rojos. Es la representación misma de la belleza.

-"Chris... Yo... Dios! Te... te amo! Es como si estuviera ardiendo todo el tiempo!"

Chris sonríe inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que sus labios están a milímetros de distancia.

-"Entonces debemos mantener viva esa llama, cierto?"

Él sonríe con sus ojos brillantes y sus dientes blancos, y mueve su cadera hacia abajo.

A partir de ese momento, Darren se pierde. Los labios y manos de Chris están en todas partes, removiendo sus ropas y trazando cada línea y cada curva. Ama cuando Chris parece trazar su cuerpo, para memorizarlo; se siente increíblemente especial en esos momentos cuando está siendo explorado como un continente desconocido.

La boca de Chris está sorprendentemente caliente cuando se cierra alrededor de él, su lengua firme y caliente contra la parte inferior de su miembro. Las manos de Darren vuelan a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Chris, acariciando suavemente su cabello. Es increíble como cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo responde a las caricias de Chris, como si él fuera el centro del sistema solar de Darren, el eje alrededor del cual gira.

Cuando Chris pasa la lengua alrededor de la cabeza de su pene, justo así, Darren tiene que decirle que se detenga, porque no hay forma de que pueda durar. Chris se lame los labios y lo mira directamente, Darren casi se atraganta con el amor que ve escrito en la mirada de Chris...

Volviendo al principio, Chris solía ser más cerrado, casi temeroso de mostrar a Darren lo que realmente sentía, pero ahora está abierto y sin defensa cuando se trata de los dos, y ese es el regalo más maravilloso que Darren podría recibir.

-"Qué es lo que deseas, Dare? Haría cualquier cosa por ti."

-"Te deseo a ti"

Y nada ha sido más cierto.

-"Siempre me has tenido, Dare. Siempre me tendrás."

La primera vez que hacieron el amor, Darren no se avergonzó al admitir que lloró porque nunca había experimentado algo así antes, nunca había sentido un amor así. Chris fue suave y gentil, y le susurró palabras dulces al oído mientras Darren se ajustaba a él y luego cuando Darren se aferraba a él, incapaz de pensar en nada, excepto en Chris.

A pesar de que ha pasado ya bastante tiempo desde aquella primera vez, la sensación de Chris entrando en él, todavía hace algo explotar dentro de Darren.

Cuando Chris está totalmente dentro de él, sus caderas apretadas contra la parte posterior de los muslos de Darren, se detiene y se inclina para besar la comisura de su boca. Darren sabe que nunca dejará de ser agradecido por el amor de Chris, por su ternura, por su fuerza. Poco a poco, Chris comienza a moverse y Darren enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chris

-"Yo... ah... estoy seguro que nada se sentirá tan bien como esto."

Chris sonríe de alegría, gimiendo fuertemente con su próxima embestida. Se mueve con suavidad y precisión, enviando sacudidas de placer por la espina dorsal de Darren, al mismo tiempo que lo clava en el colchón y lo hace sentirse más ligero que un globo aerostático.

Todo se hace tan fácil, como respirar, dejar que Chris tire de él para estar de nuevo juntos, moverse con Chris sin esfuerzo, persiguiendo el placer y encontrando tanto amor en el camino, que respirar se vuelve un desafío debido a la intensidad del momento. Como un océano escondido en el espacio inexistente entre ellos.

Caen al vacío juntos, las manos apretándose y los dientes mordiéndose y Darren cierra los ojos y nada más existe excepto Chris temblando, enterrándose profundamente dentro de él, ardiendo justo en el centro de su corazón como nadie más lo hará.

* * *

-"Gracias."

Darren parpadea, abre los ojos y mira a Chris; parece brillar en la suave luz de la lámpara de noche.

-"Por qué bebé?"

Chris extiende su mano y retira un par de rizos de su frente.

-"Por haberme elegido a pesar de que pueda significar un montón de problemas para tu carrera."

Una sombra cruza por el rostro de Chris, y algo se encoge dentro de Darren porque detesta cuando algo consigue disminuir la luz que Chris lleva dentro, la misma que hierve a fuego lento y en silencio bajo su piel, la misma que hizo a Darren enamorarse casi a primera vista.

-"Bebé... por favor, no tienes que agradecerme. Quiero estar contigo, realmente contigo. Tomados de las manos, diciendo orgullosamente que eres mi novio. Es por eso que lo hice. Y siento mucho no haberlo hecho antes. Debí haber..."

Chris presiona su dedo índice contra los labios de Darren

-"Está bien, Dare. Lo que me importa es que estás conmigo."

Darren besa la punta de su dedo.

-"Y te prometo que estoy aquí para quedarme. No hay otro lugar donde yo preferiría estar."

* * *

Se queda dormido, arrullado por el suave ritmo de la respiración de Chris. No sabe qué esperar del siguiente día, lo que sí sabe es que está preparado para enfrentarlo.

Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, como la flama que Chris ha encendido dentro de él ardiendo en su interior, brillando fuertemente donde Darren ha apilado sus más grandes sueños...

Ahora sí, vale la pena vivir...

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Verdad que fue hermoso?**

**Dejen sus reviews porfi :D**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**Xoxo!**


	14. Y brillaremos como estrellas

**Capítulo 14. Nuevamente mil gracias por los que se toman la molestia en leer este fic y millones de gracias a los que dejan sus reviews :D**

**Disfruten la lectura!...**

* * *

**LA LUZ QUE LLEVAS DENTRO**  
**CAPÍTULO 14**

_**Y brillaremos como estrellas (Situado en el episodio "Glee Actually")**_

Darren trata de ocultar la cara contra la almohada, pero la luz lechosa ya se filtraba por las cortinas. Instintivamente estira su brazo y sus dedos encuentran la calidez de la piel desnuda de Chris. Deja que sus dedos permanezcan ahí, presionando ligeramente, tratando de dejar huella en la piel de su novio para que el mundo tenga una prueba más de que sí, están juntos.

Desde que Darren besó a Chris durante el rodaje de "The Break-Up" ha sido un constante asalto de preguntas, dudas y cartas. Darren ha tenido que ser honesto y ha sido francamente agotador. A veces no puede evitar preguntarse ¿por qué la gente no entiende?, ¿por qué no ven que el amor no tiene que etiquetarse o encajonarse en "lo normal o convencional"? Vamos, lo normal y convencional según quién? ¿Por qué no pueden ver que su amor por Chris es tan grande que ya no puede ser contenido?

Otras tantas veces se pregunta cómo es posible que no puedan ver lo bello que es Chris!, ¿Cómo no se dan cuenta que con un solo movimiento de su cabeza, Chris tendría el corazón de cualquier hombre en su mano? Y maravillosamente, Chris lo ha elegido a él. Chris es quien lo abraza fuertemente en las noches susurrándole al oído que todo va a estar bien, que está ahí para él, acariciándolo con manos suaves, besando sus labios y prometiendo todo su amor desde el fondo de su corazón

Se acurruca en la calidez de Chris, depositando besos suaves en su hombro derecho.

-"Mmm."

Darren adora despertar a Chris por la mañana, le encanta la sensación del corazón de Chris latiendo perezosamente bajo su mano, le encanta el modo en que Chris se arquea hacia él buscando un mayor contacto para sentirse envuelto y protegido. Se da cuenta cuando Chris ha tenido una pesadilla por la mirada en sus ojos y por la forma en que su mano se cierra en torno a su muñeca un poco más fuerte. Se da cuenta cuando Chris quiere hacer el amor porque le sonríe justo así cuando enreda sus pies con los de él. Y al mismo tiempo, Chris es el misterio más grande de la Tierra, ese misterio que Darren quiere explorar el resto de su vida.

-"Buenos días bebé."

Chris voltea con los ojos aún cerrados y oculta su rostro contra el pecho de Darren.

-"Aún no es de mañana."

Darren se ríe, sus dedos jugando con el suave cabello de la nuca de Chris.

-"Me temo que sí mi amor, y recuerda que hoy tenemos grabación en la pista de hielo...Nos van a hacer morir ahí"

Chris gime y niega con la cabeza.

-"Vamos bebé. Te prometo un sin fin de mimos y caricias una vez que estemos de vuelta en el hotel."

Chris se hace un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo con ojos aún adormilados pero hermosos como estrellas.

-"Tu siempre quieres mimarme y acariciarme."

-"Es cierto, pero esta vez va a ser mucho mejor."

Chris le regala una sonrisa y el corazón de Darren se alborota como las alas de un ave regresando finalmente a su nido.

* * *

Darren trata de mantener el equilibrio pero es mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. Nunca antes había ido a patinar, y el hielo se ve realmente duro y piensa que seguramente, una caída será sumamente dolorosa. Chris sigue en maquillaje y Darren se obliga a experimentar algunos giros y ser más extremo. Casi cae de bruces sobre el hielo... Una risa cristalina hace eco a través de la pista y levanta la mirada para ecnontrarse con Chris de pie junto a la barandilla, con una expresión divertida en su rostro, sus mejillas ya sonrosadas por el frío del lugar. Darren endereza su espalda y poco a poco se abre paso hacia la orilla de la pista. Cuando alcanza la barandilla, es recibido con una tierna sonrisa de Chris.

-"Sabía que aprenderías rápido."

Darren se ríe.

-"Sabes perfectamente bien que TODO lo aprendo rápido."

Ser capaz de decir estas cosas en voz alta, sin la necesidad de ocultar y fingir es totalmente emocionante. Sonríe a un ruborizado Chris y cubre su mano enguantada con la suya.

-"¿Te quieres unir a mi?"

Chris sonríe, brillando bajo la nieve que empieza a caer.

-"Si me dejas caer te mato, Dare".

Darren se inclina un poco más hacia él, nubes blancas escapando de sus labios y balanceándose entre ellos.

-"Yo nunca te dejaré caer".

* * *

Está nevando y Chris intenta girar, inestable en sus patines de hielo. Darren lo mira y solo ve felicidad burbujeando dentro de él, esparciéndose por todas partes, acariciando su corazón y sus huesos.

Él está seguro de que nunca ha sido más feliz en toda su vida. La cosa es que sabe que ha tenido suerte, él sabe que nunca cambiaría las decisiones que ha tomado, desde la universidad de Michigan hasta Glee, pero Chris ... Chris está en un nivel completamente diferente. Él es su presente y su futuro. Es el motivo de su existencia.

-"Deja de sonreír y ayúdame aquí Dare!"

-"Hubiera apostado a que serías elegante como una bailarina y en cambio ..."

Chris se le queda mirando con algunos copos de nieve entre sus pestañas.

-"Lo dice Darren, mejor conocido como el pequeño elefante."

-"Hey!. Te mostraré que puedo ser completamente elegante."

Se desliza delicadamente hacia Chris hasta estar justo frente a él.

-"Ves?"

Chris sonríe y niega con la cabeza mientras sus manos descansan sobre los hombros de su Darren.

-"Desearía poder besarte justo ahora..."

Darren se acerca hasta rozar sus narices y deposita un breve beso en los labios del ojiazul...

-"Esta noche te voy a besar tanto que te olvidarás de cómo respirar bebé"

-"Hecho!"

**888**

Chris sonríe a la cámara con sus brazos abiertos. Siente como si volara. Mira a Darren tendido sobre el hielo sosteniendo la cámara, y por un instante siente que realmente puede flotar.

-"Dare, podrías dejar de tomarme fotos? El descanso casi termina."

-"Shhhh!... Estás maravilloso hoy."

Chris mira alrededor para estar seguro que nadie los ha escuchado. Todavía no está acostumbrado a hacer y decir todo abiertamente, aún no se acostumbra a ser el que llega y le dice a Darren que lo ama delante de las cámaras, no se acostumbra a ser el que está al lado de Darren en la alfombra roja sin ser etiquetado como un simple amigo o compañero de de trabajo.

Chris hace una pirueta y le sonríe lleno de felicidad.

* * *

La mano de Darren se cierra en torno a la cadera de Chris estabilizándolo. Chispas de electricidad recorren todos sus huesos. Han estado aquí durante horas, deslizándose y bailando y cantando y riendo tan fuerte que los músculos de su estómago duelen. Ahora Chris quiere dejar de ser Kurt, él quiere estar de vuelta en el hotel, envuelto en los brazos de su novio.

Algunas veces es casi aterradora la necesidad de abrazar a Darren para estar sólo con él, dejando al mundo fuera. Chris nunca había necesitado a nadie de esta manera. Nunca había deseado y amado a nadie así.

Darren tira de su mano, acercándolo más hacia él. Chris deja que sus patines se deslicen sobre la superficie congelada hasta que lo único que puede ver son los ojos de Darren, cálidos como su corazón, al igual que su piel cuando se están moviendo juntos.

-"Te dije que no te dejaría caer".

Chris se muerde su labio inferior con la felicidad inundandolo.

-"Cada que haces eso, siento unos deseos locos de besarte..."

-"Dare…"

-"Es que no puedo esperar a estar a solas contigo bebé."

-"Me estás leyendo la mente."

Darren le dedica la más seductora de sus sonrisas.

-"Bueno... tu mente puede ser un lugar sumamente interesante, especialmente en determinados momentos..."

Chris lo empuja juguetonamente.

-"Eres incorregible!"

Darren sonríe, patinando en círculos a su alrededor.

-"pero te encanta, nene"

Fingiendo un suspiro, Chris lo alcanza y lo toma de la mano, sus dedos entrelazados encajan con total facilidad.

-"Sí! Me encantas, Dare"

* * *

Durante el viaje de vuelta al hotel, todo el cuerpo de Chris arde con la necesidad de tocarlo, acariciarlo y amarlo. Trata de mantenerse bajo control lo mejor que puede. Pero entonces Darren le sonríe de una manera tan sensual, con los ojos más claros que nunca, como galaxias castañas, sus rizos liberándose del casco de gel y Chris tiene que dar la vuelta y mirar a hacia afuera a través de la ventana, porque no está seguro de poder resistir.

* * *

Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos, se están besando llenos de ansiedad, sus lenguas encontrándose desesperadamente, mordiéndose mutuamente, sus manos viajando en el cuerpo del otro, la necesidad de tocarse crece y crece cada vez más. Chris quiere fundirse y deslizarse bajo la piel de Darren para vivir dentro de él para siempre. La lengua de Darren es sorprendentemente cálida contra sus fríos labios.

Darren coloca su mano en la mandíbula de Chris para mantenerlo quieto en su lugar, mirándolo con ojos llenos de pasión, sus mirada nublada de deseo.

-"Dios, ¿cómo lo haces bebé?" le dice entre jadeos, mordiendo su labio inferior casi a punto del dolor.

Chris lucha arduamente para hacer que sus pulmones funcionen y para tragar un poco de aire. Sus ojos de un azul aún más profundo.

-"Ha-hacer qué?"

-"Volverme loco! Todo el día mirándote sin poder tocarte! El cuerpo me duele por la necesidad de sentir tus manos recorriéndome todo... Lo único que quería era hacerte el amor ahí mismo..."

Toma la mano izquierda de Chris y la coloca sobre sus pantalones para que sienta su erección.

-"Mira cómo me pones bebé..."

Chris lo acaricia por encima del pantalón, Darren no puede evitar un gemido. De pronto su piel se siente tan caliente y Chris arde en deseos de ser uno solo con Darren. Se pregunta si este deseo alguna vez va a parar, este deseo hierve dentro de él como gasolina lista para prender fuego con un simple toque, con un simple beso, con una simple sonrisa.

-"Bueno... ahora estamos aquí, solitos tu y yo..." -Le susurra Chris muy cerca de su boca...

Darren sonríe antes de inclinarse hasta rozar con sus labios la oreja de Chris mientras las palabras escapan de sus labios.

-"Voy a preparar la bañera... Vete desnudando bebé."

Es como si la gravedad hubiera dejado de funcionar y todo en el interior de Chris pareciera expandirse y flotar a la deriva. Él asiente con la cabeza, mientras va quitándose la bufanda. Darren arroja su abrigo mientras camina hacia el baño y justo en la puerta se voltea para guiñarle un ojo.

Chris no puede apartar la mirada del magnífico hombre que tiene enfrente.

-"Dare... serás la muerte para mi... lo sabes?"

-"¿Alguna vez has despertado a tu lado? Corro el riesgo de un ataque al corazón cada mañana! Tanta belleza puede matar bebé..."

El corazón de Chris revolotea. Nunca nadie lo ha hecho sentir hermoso. Le encanta la forma en que Darren lo hace.

* * *

Chris se va desnudando mientras escucha el sonido del agua que fluye. Darren tararea una canción desconocida en voz baja. Una vez que está desnudo camina lentamente hacia el baño. Darren está esperándolo sentado en el borde de la bañera. Darren luce tan caliente con sus rizos rebeldes enmarcando su rostro perfecto y su piel besada por el sol.

Chris se queda mirándolo, cada poro de su piel despierta ante esa imagen. De pronto se olvida de respirar.

-"Tú... tú eres la criatura más hermosa sobre la Tierra".

Darren agacha la cabeza, una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios.

-"Ven aquí".

Su voz es ronca y hambrienta e inmediatamente los nervios de Chris prenden fuego. Se acerca a la orilla de la bañera y extiende la mano para deslizar sus dedos por el cabello de Darren. Por un instante, simplemente se miran, su piel hormigueando y su corazón martilleando alocadamente. Chris se inclina y presiona sus labios contra los de Darren.

**888**

Todo el cuerpo de Darren parece recibir descargas eléctricas mientras extiende sus brazos para tocar la suave piel de Chris, recorriendo suave y lentamente sus dedos por sus omóplatos, por sus costados. Chris gime profundamente, el sonido sale desde su garganta y un líquido caliente hierve en el fondo del estómago de Darren.

Se retira un poco para tomar aire, jadeando contra los labios húmedos de Chris.

-"Vamos a entrar en la bañera, sexy, o el agua se enfriará."

Una vez que ha ayudado a Chris a entrar en la bañera, simplemente se queda mirando al hombre que yace frente a él, piel de porcelana y ojos del color del cielo de verano, las líneas y las curvas de su cuerpo parcialmente oculto por el agua y las burbujas de jabón.

-"¿Puedes prometerme algo?"

Chris parpadea hacia él.

-"Qué cosa?"

-"Que siempre me dejarás amarte."

Chris sonríe, puro y salvaje.

-"Solo si vienes aquí y cumples la promesa que me hiciste esta mañana."

-"Por supuesto."

Darren se desliza en el interior de la bañera, justo encima de Chris, cuya boca cae abierta, sus labios rojos y brillantes.

-"Sabes? no hay suficiente espacio, pero si quieres me puedo mover ..." Lo mira con deseo.

Las manos de Chris llegan hasta sus caderas para mantenerlo en su lugar, Darren sonríe.

-"Oh, no... no vas a ir a ninguna parte."

Darren se inclina para darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-"No te preocupes bebé, no hay otro lugar donde preferiría estar."

* * *

Los dedos de Chris se mueven rápidamente dentro de él y Darren gime entrecortadamente contra la piel húmeda del hombro de Chris.

-"Se siente tan bien, bebé"

Chris coloca un beso en su sien.

-"Eres increíble, estás tan apretado, tan perfecto" -le susurra mientras lame su oreja y mordisquea su lóbulo.

Darren muerde con desesperación el hombro de Chris mientras éste sigue empujando sus dedos dentro de él, justo así.

-"Por favor... solo... solo cógeme ya!"

No puede dejar de gemir cuando Chris retira sus dedos.

-"Eres lo mas increíble que me ha pasado, lo sabías?" -murmura contra sus labios silenciando sus gemidos.

Darren besa ávidamente los labios de Chris. Coloca sus brazos temblorosos en el borde de la bañera, se apoya fuertemente y eleva su cuerpo hasta quedar suspendido sobre el miembro de Chris.

Las manos de Chris viajan a su trasero masajeándolo suavemente, apretándolo, pellizcando la piel caliente. Darren ronronea como un gatito sensual. Le encanta cuando Chris lo toca justo así, como si lo marcara. Lentamente va dejándose caer.

El momento exacto en que la punta del miembro de Chris presiona para traspasar su apretado anillo de músculos hace que Darren se quede sin aliento... lo emociona tanto... lo disfruta tanto. Chris desliza sus manos por toda su espalda. Darren respira hondo, cierra los ojos y se hunde hasta el fondo.

Los gemidos de Chris hacen eco contra los azulejos del baño y Darren abre los ojos. Chris está mirándolo, con los ojos muy abiertos, las mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios moviéndose formando palabras sin sentido.

-"Qué... qué estás... qué me estás haciendo?"

La voz de Chris sale quebrada y sin aliento y hace que el miembro duro de Darren se contraiga... mueve involuntariamente la cadera en busca de algún roce.

-"E-eres perfecto... estás tan duro... Dios! me encanta!... tu miembro... Tú..."

Darren se agarra del borde de la bañera y se impulsa hacia arriba hasta que solo la punta del miembro de Chris sea lo único que esté dentro de él. Las manos de Chris siguen acariciando y apretando, seguramente las uñas dejando marcas en su piel.

-"Dare!... anda amor... tómalo"

Darren está seguro de que su cuerpo va a arder. Sólo logra tomar una bocanada de aire antes de que Chris esté empujando sus caderas hacia arriba para estar completamente dentro de él, llenándolo de nuevo. El agua ondeando alrededor de ellos y desparramándose por los bordes de la bañera. Darren ni siquiera trata de detener la cadena de gemidos y maldiciones que salen de sus labios.

-"Cógeme bebé... házmelo!... por favor!"

Chris está sonriéndole, sus caderas girando lentamente a modo de tortura.

-"Tienes que... ah! ... trabajar en... e-ello, amor..."

-"¿a sí?"

Antes de que Chris pueda contestar, Darren se suelta del borde de la bañera, pasa su mano por detrás de él para alcanzar los testículos de Chris y acariciarlos desesperadamente mientras el ojiazul sigue dentro de él.

-"Dare…ah..."

-"Voy a hacer que te corras tan fuerte que no te vas a poder acordar ni de tu nombre, nene."

Los dedos de Chris aprietan su agarre en torno a la cintura de Darren.

"Por Dios santo... ah!... Dare! Sí, así... por favor." -sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

Darren deposita un beso en la boca de Chris antes de moverse nuevamente. Pronto descubre un ritmo y lo único que existe es Chris dentro de él, alrededor de él, estirándolo, abriéndolo y llenándolo, cogiéndolo... susurrando su nombre una y otra vez hasta que se acaba el aire.

Es tan fácil perderse en este placer, corriendo a través de él en ondas ascendentes, brillando y expandiéndose hasta que Darren está seguro de que va a explotar. Es entonces cuando los dedos de Chris se cierran alrededor de su miembro y empeza a bombear en sincronía con sus embestidas. Es como si se desgarrara.

-"Dare… yo…"

Chris lo abraza fuertemente contra su cuerpo, su miembro se hunde aún más profundo en su interior hasta que Darren tiene la sensación de que Chris está en todas partes... dentro de él, latiendo al compás de los tambores de su corazón.

-"Córrete para mi bebé. Quiero... quiero sentirte."

Chris gime entrecortadamente, solloza antes de empujar hacia arriba una vez más. Darren adora cuando siente que Chris llega al orgasmo y se corre dentro de él, marcándolo tan profundamente que nadie puede borrar la prueba de que se pertenecen mutuamente y que son la pareja perfecta. Cuando Chris empuja fuertemente, Darren aprieta los ojos, gritando contra su cuello, dejándose arrastrar por su propio orgasmo.

Se quedan así durante un rato, el agua sigue ondeando a su alrededor, sus pechos suben y bajan debido a sus respiraciones agitadas. Darren deposita suaves besos a lo largo de la curva de los hombros de Chris y piensa que nunca va a amar a nadie así. Nunca va a haber espacio para nadie más en su vida.

-"Te amo".

Chris lo rodea fuertemente con sus brazos.

-"Nunca voy a dejar de amarte".

Darren cierra los ojos y sonríe contra la piel suave de Chris.

**888**

Hay calor bajo las sábanas mientras descansan uno cerca del otro, con sus piernas entrelazadas y sus cabezas compartiendo la misma almohada.

-"Me duelen las rodillas como el infierno! Cuando tengamos nuestra propia casa vamos a tener una enorme bañera para que podamos tener todo el sexo que queremos allí sin hacernos daño."

Chris parpadea y Darren le sonríe, tierno y cálido como sus manos trazando palabras desconocidas en el brazo desnudo de Chris.

-"Nuestra propia casa?"

Darren asiente, sin dejar de sonreír..

-"Por supuesto. Ya puedo imaginarlo. Va a ser increíble! Y cuando vayamos a ser abuelos nos vamos a mudar a una casa en el campo. Posiblemente a un lugar donde nieve durante el invierno "

-"Dare…"

Darren frunce el ceño.

-"Mmmm... no?... no quieres?"

Chris sabe con seguridad que la felicidad que está sintiendo lo hará estallar por lo grande que es. Él simplemente se inclina hacia adelante hasta que sus narices se rozan y la mano de Darren acaricia su mejilla.

-"Claro que quiero!"

Darren lo besa y Chris toma todo de él, sosteniéndolo cerca mientras su amor por ese hombre que descansa en sus brazos brilla fuertemente dentro de él. Como una perfecta supernova.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews y nuevamente, gracias por leer.**

**Xoxo!**


	15. I just can't get enough

**Capítulo 15.**

** Nuevamente mil gracias por los que se toman la molestia en leer este fic y millones de gracias a los que dejan sus reviews :D**

**Tristemente les informo que la autora no ha actualizado este fic en su idioma original, por lo que a partir de aquí, no se cuando podré volver a actualizar :'( Es una situación que está fuera de mis manos.**

**Aún así, espero que les haya gustado, que lo hayan disfrutado y que cuando actualice, sigan leyendo.**

**Sin más, disfruten la lectura!...**

* * *

**LA LUZ QUE LLEVAS DENTRO**  
**CAPÍTULO 15**

_**I just can't get enough (Situado en el episodio "I Do")**_

Las llaves se deslizan entre sus dedos cayendo en la alfombra con un cascabeleo. Chris deja escapar una carcajada; su cálido aliento golpeando contra la parte posterior del cuello de Darren. Siempre le vuelve loco su calor húmedo, filtrándose hasta los huesos.

-"Chris ..."

Él sabe que está lanzando gemidos, pero en este punto, no le preocupa. Estar todo un día besándose frente a las cámaras, con Chris demasiado cerca y tan caliente ha sido demasiado para sus nervios!. Darren espera que no sea un daño permanente. Por otra parte, incluso si lo fuera, a él no le importa mucho si eso significa haber tenido a Chris apretándose contra él durante todo el día.

Darren siempre ha sido una persona táctil (que gusta de contacto físico). El contacto significa solidez, realidad, calidez... Cuando era pequeño no podía dormirse a menos que su padre se sentara a su lado tomando su mano. Esta necesidad de contacto siempre ha estado ahí. Con Chris esta necesidad se hizo aún más fuerte (si es posible). Darren recuerda lo incómodo que era al principio, cuando él constantemente trataba de abrazar a Chris y él se ponía tenso al instante tratando de escapar. Después de haber pasado los últimos años de su vida entre Michigan y Chicago con los otros chicos, Darren se había olvidado de que algunas personas son más reservadas que él. Nunca le había importado mucho, pero con Chris había intentado tener cuidado de no invadir su espacio personal con demasiada frecuencia o muy profundamente. Poco a poco Chris se fue volviendo más cálido con él, su mano encontrando la de Darren con facilidad cuando estaban juntos en alguna fiesta llena de gente, deslizando más seguido su brazo sobre los hombros de Darren... Fueron varios meses atados al borde de una amistad lista para transformarse en algo más, y luego ese beso en el estacionamiento, y la vida de Darren se vió inundada de luz.

-"Haber, déjame a mi".

Darren obedientemente se hace a un lado mientras Chris se agacha para levantar las llaves y abrir la puerta. Tal vez sea tonto pero a Darren le encanta ver a Chris en su departamento, moviéndose de aquí para allá con facilidad, como si hubieran estado viviendo juntos por años. En realidad han sido solo seis meses llenos de increíble sexo en la mañana, bebiendo café sentados en la misma silla, uno en las piernas del otro en la cocina. Meses con Chris escribiendo la secuela de "The land of stories" mientras Darren descansaba en la sala de estar o tocaba suavemente su guitarra mientras componía alguna canción. Nada nunca se ha sentido tan bien como despertar junto a Chris en la mañana o susurrarle palabras dulces para relajarlo cuando su novio ha tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño.

Él todavía está inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando Chris se para justo frente a él, con sus dedos jalándolo de la sudadera...

-"Así que ... no eras tú el que dijo, y lo repito tal cual: 'Vamos Chris! necesito que me lleves a casa y me lo hagas hasta dejarme sin sentido'?"

Darren sonríe mientras coloca sus manos en el firme trasero de Chris.

-"¿Yo? No creo recordarlo."

Se estremece mientras Chris lo mira con un destello de picardía en medio de la penumbra.

-"Mmm, es una pena. ¿Qué debo hacer? "

Darren lo acerca más hacia él, su cuerpo encajando como lo han hecho muchas veces antes, y como lo harán muchas veces en el futuro.

-"Podrías ayudarme a recordar?"

Un calor se despliega dentro de su cuerpo cuando Chris coloca sus manos en el trasero de Darren y mueve su cadera contra su erección.

-"Mmm, desde donde debo empezar?... Ah!, desde la forma en que no podías dejar de besarme en ese coche?"

Darren recuerda muy bien lo difícil que fue para él mantenerse bajo control mientras Ryan les pedía volver a hacer la escena una y otra vez. Los labios de Chris ligeramente agrietados sobre él, Los músculos sólidos y firmes de Chris sujetándolo, presionándolo. Darren solo quería perderse en él.

-"Parece que empiezo a recordar... sí..."

Chris se inclina hacia adelante, su cálido aliento rozando la oreja de Darren antes de morder su lóbulo. Darren gime fuertemente y entrecortadamente, frotando su cadera descontroladamente contra la dura erección de Chris.

-"Y te acuerdas de lo tenso que estabas? Tratando de no acariciarte contra mí?"

Darren se estremece cuando las manos de Chris se deslizan bajo su sudadera y encuentran su piel caliente. Lo recuerda todo muy bien: el calor y la necesidad tirando fuerte de su piel lista para estallar. Chris había estado en todas partes... su olor, sus labios, sus manos. Lo han hecho tantas veces lejos del set, cuando estaban un poco bebidos o muy necesitados para esperar a estar de vuelta en casa. Darren nunca olvidará aquella vez cuando Chris se lo besó y se lo lamió lentamente hasta que lo hizo gritar de placer en la parte trasera de su coche en un callejón cerca de un club anónimo. Le encanta cuando Chris está tan excitado que no le importa estar en un lugar público y lo único que desea es llegar a tocar y sentir y morder...

-"Yo ... ah ... me acuerdo, sí."

-"Me dijiste que tendríamos que solucionarlo una vez que estuviéramos de vuelta en casa."

-"Sí, sí... yo dije eso."

Chris se ríe, su cálido aliento sobre los labios de Darren.

-"Entonces vamos a seguir con esto!."

Van dando tropezones por todo el apartamento, acariciándose descaradamente, metiendo sus manos por debajo de la ropa del otro para sentir la piel. Darren cae en la cama en primer lugar, el peso de Chris lo presiona. Se siente tan bien estar inmovilizado por las caricias y los besos de Chris. Darren le permite tomar el control, observa mientras Chris se quita su ropa interior y se extiende por encima de él para ir a buscar el lubricante del cajón de la mesita de noche. Desde que dieron a conocer su relación parece haber algo más fuerte y más caliente entre ellos cuando hacen esto. Nunca ha sido sólo sexo, no con la forma en que Darren siente por Chris; pero ahora ... ahora algo ha cambiado. Todo se siente más real, como si con cada beso y cada embestida y cada gemido estuvieran realmente construyendo un futuro juntos.

-"Mantén tus ojos abiertos para mí Dare..."

Esto es algo que Chris ha estado haciendo últimamente, él dice que quiere mirar a los ojos de Darren cuando empuja sus dedos dentro, cuando le hace el amor. Darren asiente. Le gusta ver la lujuria en los ojos de Chris cuando lo abre con sus dedos, la forma en que su labio inferior tiembla cuando Darren deja escapar un gemido más alto.

-"Yo-yo estoy listo, bebé."

Chris asiente y retira sus dedos del interior de Darren. Se siente vacío, se siente mal, y no puede evitar el gemido que sale desesperado desde sus entrañas.

-"¿No estás un poco impaciente, Dare?"

Darren arquea la espalda y empuja sus caderas al vacío en busca de algún tipo de fricción

-"Por favor!"

Las manos de Chris agarran las rodillas de Darren, abriéndole mas las piernas. Darren se siente como si estuviera flotando, su cuerpo vibrando. La punta del miembro de Chris contra su entrada se siente tan bien... y esto también es una especie de toque, ¿no es así? El más íntimo de los toques. Darren ama el calor, la forma en que lo abre, la sensación del miembro grande de Chris dentro de él, llenándolo sin dejar espacio para nada más. Es sólo él, dentro y alrededor. Darren agarra a Chris de las caderas jalándolo hacia él, enroscando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, empujándose para sentirlo más profundamente.

-"Dare!... Dios!"

-"Quiero... ah... quiero sentirte... siempre!"

Chris lo besa. Empieza despacio... Chris siempre es cuidadoso para dejar que Darren se acostumbre a la sensación de tenerlo dentro. Es muy bueno leyendo las reacciones de Darren, como en un libro abierto. Un gemido o un pequeño giro de caderas por parte de Darren, es suficiente para entender que puede moverse más rápido. Darren adora cuando Chris se mueve dentro de él más duro, sus manos agarrando su cadera lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar un moretón.

-"ah!... nene…"

Chris jadea contra sus sienes, cada movimiento perfecto mientras la cama rechina abajo de ellos.

-"Es-estás cerca?"

Darren asiente, sus rizos pegados a su frente por el sudor, un calor formándose en la base de su espina dorsal.

Chris muerde fuertemente el hombro de Darren, su mano se cierra alrededor de su miembro, bombeando rápidamente... Se siente tan caliente...

-"Entonces... vente para mi"

Y una vez más Darren lo hace. Deja que el calor se desborde, gimiendo y gritando contra los labios de Chris, su anillo de músculos contrayéndose incontrolablemente alrededor del miembro de su novio, apretándolo, haciéndolo jadear. Se siente como el cielo. Todo se amplifica, cada toque, cada empuje. Los sonidos también, el golpeteo de la piel contra la piel, los jadeos de Chris contra el esternón de Darren. Chris se viene gimiendo el nombre de Darren y él lo abraza fuertemente, temblando con él.

Permanecen así, enredados en el cuerpo del otro, Sus piernas entrelazadas y sus corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo tratando de recuperar la calma...

-"Yo... simplemente... nunca tendré suficiente de ti."

Chris sonríe, acariciando suavemente la piel desnuda de Darren.

-"Entonces... sigue haciéndomelo"

-"Mmmm... no te preocupes por eso, cielo. Nunca voy a parar."

* * *

**En serio, mil gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de seguir este fic... en cuanto la autora actualice, traduciré lo más rápido posible y aquí estaré.**

**Aprovecho este momento también para comentarles que estoy haciendo la adaptación de "Conociendo a cincuenta sombras" Blaine en el papel de Christian Grey y Kurt en el papel de Anastasia Steele. Es un POV de Blaine y pues, me encantaría que lo leyeran también. Se llama "Blaine Anderson. Conociendo a cincuenta sombras" :D Lo pueden encontar en mi perfil.**

**Les dejo mi tumblr :) darrencriss - girl . tumblr . com (sin espacios)**

**Mi twitter: Darren_Lover**

**Una vez mas, gracias por leer y por dejar sus reviews ;)**

**xoxo!**


End file.
